


Future's Peak

by AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little Saihara Shuichi/Akamatsu Kaede at the start but eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Afterstory, Angst, Bullying, Confessions, D.I.C.E - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kaito is a delinquent, Kokichi Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Game, Simulation AU, Trauma, mentions of abuse, pregame, pregame pensonalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ/pseuds/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ
Summary: What if it was all just a simulation? A fake reality?Now that Shuichi has awoken from that fake world.There is a certain annoying voice in his head. A certain personality, who was supposedly the person he was before.There are too many unknowns right now. After the killing game, Shuichi now has to try living a somewhat normal life. He is wondering where the other participants of the killing game might be? If they also might remember the events that occurred during the killing game. Then he bumps into Kokichi. 'Wait...'"Kokichi!?"'A somewhat normal life?' What a joke. They could never live to be normal ever again, especially if they each have a certain pregame personality that keeps bugging them and keeps messing with their head.That is why there is a certain school built for the rehabilitation of the casts of the latest Danganronpa seasons.The headmaster of this school has quite the familiar face indeed. This old, but somewhat familiar headmaster created this school because it would be a place to help others accept reality, live by the truth, and merge with their pregame selves.That was how it was supposed to be.I wonder how that will turn out?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu & Gokuhara Gonta & Ouma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Akamatsu Kaede
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: After The Ending Is A New Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are too many unknowns right now. After the killing game, Shuichi now has to live a somewhat normal life. He is wondering where the other participants of the killing game might be? If they also might remember the events that occurred during killing game. Then he bumps into Kokichi. 'Wait...' "Kokichi!?"
> 
> A somewhat normal life? What a joke. They could never live to be normal ever again, especially if they each have a certain pregame personality that keeps bugging them and keeps messing with their head. That is why there is a certain school built for the rehabilitation of the casts of the latest Danganronpa seasons. The headmaster of this school has quite the familiar face indeed. This old, but somewhat familiar headmaster created this school because it would be a place to help others accept, live by the truth, and merge with their pregame selves. That was how it was supposed to be.
> 
> I wonder how that will turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic takes place a few months after the killing game. It was all a simulation as well.
> 
> I use certain short cuts here. I write in a somewhat script kind off format. I hope you will be comfortable to read this.
> 
> Here are examples:
> 
> (How it will appear at first) Random People: = RP: (later on)
> 
> Other examples:
> 
> Random Person (1): = RP1  
> Random Person (2): = RP2  
> Shuichi: = Sh:  
> Kokichi: = Ko:  
> Kaede: = Kae:  
> Rantaro: = Ra:  
> Kaito: = Kto:  
> Gonta: = Gn:  
> Tenko: = Tn:  
> Angie: = Ang:  
> Makoto: = Mko
> 
> Short names I usually keep as is. Anyway, enough of that I hope you enjoy the fanfic.😊

**Future's Peak | Prologue || DRV3 Post-Game:**

————————

Random People: Have you heard of the latest Danganronpa season?

RP1: Yeah! Season 53, right? It was awesome!

Shuichi: *clenches backpack* It's been so long, I still remember what transpired in the killing game. I wonder if anyone else remembers? *bumps into someone*

*it was...*

Kokichi: !?

Shuichi: *wide-eyed* ...! Kokichi!?

Kokichi: *snaps out of it then gets back into character* Nishishi~ so we meet again my beloved-

Shuichi: *has a very relieved and happy look*

Kokichi: Uh-

RP: Woah, who are those people? Don't they kinda look like some of V3's characters?

Kokichi&Shuichi: Ah-

RP2: Yeah, I could see the resemblance, but seriously, what would any of V3's cast be doing here? Shouldn't they be more successful by now? Let's face it we'll never meet them.

RP1: Aw, come on dude! Way to crush dreams with..

RP1&2: Hehe, despair!

Kokichi&Shuichi: ... *Kokichi grabs Shuichi and leaves*

Sh: K-Kokichi?

Ko: Don't worry we'll talk soon, just not out in the open. *looks at RP1&2*

Sh: *pouts a little*

Ko: Nishishi~ stay patient, my beloved!

Sh: *looks away a little embarrassed*

——————

Ko&Sh: *awkward silence~*

Ko: So how many love letters have you gotten?

Sh: Pffft! *spits out drink (can of soda)*

Ko: Hehe, oops! I meant fan letters!

Sh: Huh!? Oh, since you do have a lot of fans, I guess I get it..

Ko: Whaat? No, I'm talking about you Shumai!

Sh: !?

Ko: I asked you first, so you shall answer! I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all!

Sh: ..?

Ko: Aw, come on Shumai, you know it's so rude not to answer someone's question! *makes sad face*

Sh: Sighs...you never change.

Ko: Now, isn't that wonderful, I know right? You don't have to tell me about how much you missed me.

Sh: Actually, I uh did...miss..you. *slightly blushing*

Ko: !? *looks away a bit shocked* ...

Sh: ... *both are now looking away*

Ko: Funny how you react like that, after telling me about how alone I was gonna turn out to be.

Sh: Uh- no! Kokichi, I-

Ko: No, no. It's alright. I mean technically, you were right after all!

Sh: ...

Ko: Look at me now, all alone with nothing better to do in life than just lying and messing with others. Not that there are any 'others' that I can make fun of anymore.

Sh: Kokichi, I want you to know that it's different now, and I didn't mean-

Ko: But, hey I'm not the only one all alone now, aren't I? 

Sh: Uh- 

Ko: Jokes on you Mr. Detective, the person who said it to me!

Sh: ...

Ko: But, hey so are probably the others! I wonder, will we ever see them again?

———————

Sh: *makes a very concerned looking face* 

Ko: ... Just kidding~

Sh: Huh!?

Ko: That was a lie!

Sh: A-A lie? That was...?

Ko: Nishishi~ I actually know where the others are!

Sh: Wait, what? You do? Kokichi, you better not be lying-

Ko: Oh, you thought I was lying?

Sh: Uh-

Ko: Wahhh! That's so mean Shumai! *crocodile tears flood out of Ko's eyes*

Sh: Sighs...so you weren't?

Ko: ..! Nope, of course not! 

Sh: *thinks*

Ko: Would I really be the kind of person that would lie about something like this?

Sh: ... *making the seriously face*

Ko: Nishishi~ Yup, whatever you're thinking is right!

Sh: Sighs, which is it?

Ko: ...

Sh: What do you know, Kokichi?

Ko: ... There's gonna be a reunion party tomorrow, Sunday.

Sh: Uh!?

Ko: Don't ask me! I learned about it thanks to this invitation letter I got, and judging by the way the words were put together in that awfully cringey sad excuse of an invitation letter, it was either written by Kayayday or the extremely delusional Kaito.

Sh: *eyes lighten up, he seems relieved, but then* Wait, I didn't receive one.

Ko: Cause they probably don't know where you live, Shumai!

Sh: Huh?

Ko: They said something about not knowing where a few us were, sooo~ *turns to Shuichi and hands him an envelope* They asked me, and probably some of the others who received that damned letter too, to give the other guys without one, an invitation for themselves to cherish, laugh, and cry about!

Sh: Huh? *is reaching out to grab, but then stops* What if it's not really real? What if it's a fake? How can you prove it, Kokichi?

Ko: My, my oh Shumai. Still having cold feet from the killing game, are we? 

Sh: Uh!

Ko: Still convinced that reality isn't real? *snaps finger at Sh's face* Well it is! I can't afford to let my precious Shumai to keep living in a delusional world forever now, can I?

Sh: ...

Ko: *pats Sh on the back and puts the envelope in his hand* Well, anyway! See you there, my beloved! *steps away and waves goodbye*

Sh: W-Wait, Kokichi! We still haven't confirmed if-

Ko: If it's not them, it's from the Danganronpa Team. What can I say, our personal info's pretty restricted, and they are probably the only other ones who know about our current location, excluding us. 

Sh: *gets a little nervous* 

Ko: But, hey if it really was the Danganronpa Team, they would have probably known where your house would be.

Sh: *eyes finally brighten up again*

Ko: *smiles geniunely* Well, bye Shumai!

Sh: *but them mumbles* But, if it's not from the Danganronpa Team or us, then who could it be from..?

Ko: See you there, my beloved!

Sh: Huh?

Ko: Plus, Kayayday and the others will be waiting.

Sh: *face brightens up*

Ko: ...Nishishi~ your face really is like an open book, Shumai!

Sh: Oh? Huh!?

Ko: Nishishi~ well for all seriousness now, goodbye. *turns around and leaves*

Sh: Oh um. *cheeks flush a little pink, he then looks down at his envelope with supposedly the letter inside* I wish I could say the same with your face.

——————

*Shuichi enters the party*

Shuichi: Uh- *sees supposedly everyone*

Ko: Oh? Looks like, my beloved Shumai is here! *clings tightly to Sh's arm*

Sh: Ah- Kokichi!

Ko: Now, let's return from right back where you came from!

Sh: Huh? What!?

Ko: My dearest, Shumai! Help me get outta here! *seems to be crying crocodile tears*

Sh: Sorry Kokichi, but I just got here. *pushes Ko away and walks away*

Ko: Uh- ... *looks at Sh lonely from behind, luckily Sh doesn't see his face from behind as he walks away to find someone*

Sh: *looks for someone* Come on where is she- Uh! *sees a familiar figure* *starts tearing up* Could that really be? *goes to the person* ....K-Kaede could that really be you?

Kaede: Uh! *removes ear phones and looks up to Sh* S-Shuichi?

Sh: *tears of joy sit on Sh's eyes but then he notices*

Kaede: *tired looking face*

Sh: K-Kaede?

Kae: O-Oh uh um. I..I'm...I'm sorry! *rushes away*

Sh: No wait please! *she's already gone* But, I just got to finally see you again. Uh- *shoulder gets tapped*

Rantaro: Hey.

——————

Sh: Rantaro?

Rantaro: Hey it's been a while detective.

Sh: Yeah, same I guess.. *looks a bit down because of what happened with Kaede*

Ra: She's not really the only one acting up here either, you know?

Sh: Uh- Huh!?

Ra: The others... *points at the rest of the group* They've been acting pretty weird as well.

Sh: ...

Ra: Almost as if they're not comfortable with each other, almost as if they're not comfortable with themselves.

Sh: Uh!?

Ra: It's like we just don't know how to act infront of one another anymore, you know?

Sh: *looks at Ra with an inquisitive look* ...?

Ra: But, hey it could just be them having to deal with their own personal problems after the killing game.

Sh: The killing game... *looks a bit sad when suddenly* ( **sounds intriguing...** ) !? ( **Too bad I didn't get to cause as much despair as I wanted to, but okay.** ) Ack! What the? *scratches his head*

Ra: ... *observed Sh* Sighs...you don't really have to be worried about me though. Having experienced this for the second time already, I guess you can say I'm kind off doing better at controlling one's past self.

Sh: Huh? Past..self..? What did you mean by that?

Ra: Past self? Maybe it's more fitting if I were to call it our pre-game selves.

Sh: P-Pre-game!?

——————

Ra: Yes, but actually I wouldn't call it 'doing better at controlling one's pregame self' as to saying that I've kind off merged with my old personality somehow. *he shrugs a little*

Sh: M-Merged!?

Ra: Yeah, after a while, and after a little accepting. You'll be you, and the other will be you as well.

Sh: W-What?

Ra: *points finger at Sh's chest/heart* Here, you gotta accept them, know that they are you, and you are them. *shrugs it off* Hehe, and maybe after a while, you won't even be able to tell the difference.

Sh: Won't even be able to tell the difference, huh?

Ra: Yeah, well good luck. I'll see you around detective.

Sh: Heh, well I'm not really a real detective anymore.

Ra: *this made Ra stopped* *he goes back to Sh and points at his chest again* Your other self might not be one, but this one right now certainly is.

Sh: Yeah, well thanks, Rantaro.

Ra: Hey, it's no problem. Just remember while the memories from the flashback lights were fake, you and your accomplishments in the game weren't. You've earned the right to be called a detective.

Sh: *his eyes lighten up*

Rantaro: Congrats, 53rd Season survivor of Danganronpa. I'll see you around. *walks away*

Sh: Heh, maybe just maybe, even if they all have another self to them. We could have a fresh new start, like with Kokichi, I haven't seen him act all different yet actually. *doesn't see him anywhere* ... D-Did he leave? *bumps into someone* Uh-

Kaito: Ah-

Sh: Huh? Ah, Kaito!?

——————

Kaito: Oh, um hey Shuichi.

Sh: Kaito, it's you! I finally get to-

Kaito: Yeah, yeah I know. 

Sh: *notices that Kaito is pretty uncomfortable right now* (Just like Kaede...)

Kaito: A-Ah, sorry about that dude. It's just that I don't really know how to-

Sh: Act around the others anymore?

Kto: Uh- Yeah, that's it! I'm so glad you understand, side-kick-Uh I mean Shuichi!

Sh: U-Um, are you not comfortable with calling me side-kick anymore? ( **We should have killed that delusional idiot before** \- Argh! No!)

Kto: Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, it just got little old, I guess. 

*awkward silence*

Kto: So, do you remember anything that happened before the killing game, Shuichi?

Sh: Huh, no? Why?

Kto: Oh, uh you too, huh?

Sh: Why? Is there someone that does remember their pregame self's life?

Kto: P-Pregame..?

Sh: Our past self, before the killing game.

Kto: O-Oh! Well, um about that-

Maki: *walks right in and joins the conversation* Yes, most of the people that died in the game do.

Sh&Kaito: M-Maki!?

Maki: Some only remember bits and pieces while others, who have more gruesome deaths, seem to remember more.

Sh: W-Where'd you get this information?

Maki: Rantaro, he seems to know a lot more about our current predicament, so I got answers from him.

Sh: By just asking him, correct?

Maki: Of course. Why? What else would you think I could've done to gain such information.

Sh: Ah-

Kaito: So um, have you seen that little bitc- ahem, rascal?

Sh: Uh- (Was he about to call him...?)

Maki: You mean the little brat?

Sh: Kokichi?

Kaito: Ah- um yeah, actually you know what, nevermind.

Sh: Huh? Why, is there something you wanted to talk to him about?

Kaito: ... Nah, no nothing.

Maki: Better no one talks to that brat.

Sh: What?

Maki: He'll just cause you a migraine if you tried.

Sh: I understand what you mean, Maki. But, he was the one who invited me here. Also, with all our pregame selves in our minds, he might learn how to change someday. So let's maybe give him a chance.

Kto: Ack- p-pregame...

Maki: ?

Sh: K-Kaito? Are you alright?

Kto: Yeah, just doing great. I'll see you later, Shuichi and Makiroll-M-Maki!

Sh: (Wait, was he trying to refrain from calling Maki, Makiroll too?) *whispers* What the..? *thinks*

*Kaito leaves*

Gonta: *taps Shuichi*

Sh: What? Huh?

Gn: Shuichi, do you know where Kokichi might be?

Sh: G-Gonta?

Maki: Why is everyone trying to meet with that little brat?

Gn: Sorry, I've really wanted to get the chance to speak with him, after the killing game, you know to sort things out?

Sh: Gonta, are you planning to speak with Kokichi? Ah- and..!?

Gn: Ah, yes.

Sh: ..! Gonta, your grammar has gotten a lot better. That's amazing.

Gn: Oh no, no. It was only thanks to my pregame's memories.

Sh: U-Uh! Pregame again, huh? ( **He did have one of the most bloody executions of the season, so I guess him having his memories is fair.** )( **I wonder, when will you and I slowly become one, will I finally be able to share my memories with you, will I finally be able to share how beautiful despair is to you?** ) *those thoughts sent shivers down Sh's spine*

Maki: I envy you guys.

Sh: Uh!?

Maki: Himiko, Shuichi, and I don't really have any memories to guide us in this new world. Everything still just seems fake.

Gn: Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I just want to know where Kokichi is.

Sh: ( **Seems fake, huh? Perfect, how despair-inducing~ But, if everything were fake how would death and despair reach their highest potential, to be able to show just how beautiful and real they can really be!** ) Ah- No, no. Oh gosh, please no.

——————

Gn: Shuichi? Are you alright?

Maki: Why, did something happen?

Sh: Uh- Sorry, it's my pregame self.

Maki: Uh, oh...

Gn: Well, I hope that you and your pregame self are getting along.

Sh: (Sadly, I don't think it's possible, at least not right now.)

Gn: So, do you know where any of Kokichi's whereabouts might be, Shuichi?

Sh: Oh, um.

Maki: Um, yeah. He was actually looking quite scared and worried a while ago. ...He looked...vunerable. Like a lost child.

Sh: Huh? 

Maki: It was quite unusual, but knowing the little brat, he probably faked it or something, to get away from the situation.

Sh: What situation?

Maki: ... That's the thing though, nothing was wrong, or nothing seemed wrong enough for me that could've triggered that reaction.

Sh: What? What do you mean?

Maki: Before Kaito started to try and find Kokichi, the little brat actually found him first.

Sh: Huh?

Maki: I saw him take a glance at Kaito's direction, and so I was ready to stop him from approaching, to stop him from annoying us, but then... there was no need.

Sh: No need?

Maki: Yeah, even just after one glance, he looked... how could I explain that look? 

Sh: What?

Maki: It was..., he looked like he was in **despair** \- Ack! I meant that he looked terrified.

Sh: Despair?

Maki: Sorry, it was my pregame self coming out.

Sh: Ah. (So we are all trying to fight for control.)

Gn: Kokichi was that scared?

Maki: Well, yeah. Even I was fooled for a second, he looked like he was just given his death sentence or something, a very traumatized look. On second thought, it might have been geniune.

Sh: Geniune? (Back then, when he was trying to leave, did he actually geniunely mean it? Did I just... abandon him?)

Maki: I've seen a lot of faces filled with despair before, the look on a person's face before they had died by my hand. Before, I assissnated them.

Sh: Uh-

Maki: Nevermind, the memories were fake anyway. He probably was just that good of an actor, I hate to admit it.

Sh: What reason would he have to give that reaction though?

Maki: Uh-

Sh: To escape maybe? Escape from what?

Maki: ...

Sh: Maybe, I should try talking to Kaito about this later.

Maki: Couldn't you just talk to the brat instead?

Sh: Oh, the thing is... I think he actually left. 

Maki: He left..?

Sh: Yeah. ( **That bitchroll is a hypocrite, she just said that we shouldn't be talking to him a while ago!** ) N-No, shut up!

Gn: . _.

Maki: ... *leaves*

Sh: N-No wait! Not you, my pregame self! *and she already left, great* Sighs...

Gn: Um, so Shuichi, you think Kokichi left?

Sh: Ah- Hm? (What could be the reason? I know that Kaito's the one, who killed him in the game, but it was Kokichi's own plan, and he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would get hung up on a thing like that. Oh, wait. A..kind...of...person..? His pregame self!) *mumbles* Could that be it? *sees Kokichi go back into the party with Tsumugi with a worried look on his face* K-Kokichi!?

—————————

*a while ago from Kokichi's perspective*

*Kokichi leaves the party*

Ko: Damn it Shumai. *remembers Sh words in the killing game, telling that him was always gonna be alone* *crosses arms in a defensive manner, but then bumps into someone* Augh!?

Tsumugi: *falls down* **Ah! Ouww...**

Ko: *realizes that Tsumugi is the one he bumped into, makes a very worried face* ...

Tsu: **Ouw, oh. Kokichi.**

Ko: *plays it cool* What's up Ms. Mastermind?

Tsu: **Mm!** *suddenly gets very uncomfortable* *crosses arms to comfort herself*

Ko: ..? So, are you planning to sit on dirt forever? *looks at Tsu who still hasn't gotten up* Didn't know you liked being so dirty! But, even from when the killing game started, you were already dirty by then.

Tsu: **Uh-**

Ko: What you did with Rantaro's case, guess if you didn't do things in a dirty way, you wouldn't have gotten that far in the killing game anyway! It really is very fitting, for a pathetic excuse of a mastermind like you.

Tsu: *gets really uncomfortable* 

Ko: Nothing to say, huh? Seriously, how disappointing! You know for the mastermind of our season, you were pretty boring.

Tsu: **... I..I know, I really am that** plain **, huh?** *gets up on her own*

Ko: ...

Tsu: **Hi, it's nice to see you again, Kokichi.**

Ko: It's nice to see you causing us despair again, Tsuboring~

Tsu: **Uh- ...**

Ko: Not laughing like crazy, and talking about how much you loathe despair, huh?

Tsu: **L-Loathe?**

Ko: Oh, so you haven't changed, and you still have a despair fetish!

Tsu: **U-Uh, no!**

Ko: Finally, deciding to speak your mind? Nishishi~

Tsu: **No, I-**

Ko: No, you what, what? Wait, do you actually regret doing it?

Tsu: ...

Ko: Wow, Tsuboring, even I'm actually shook by your audacity.

Tsu: ...

Ko: You made us kill each other while also probably laughing behind the scenes, getting kicks out of watching while one by one, we died. Also, going as so far as to erasing our past memories, and giving us fake new ones while in the killing game, just to give it back, just like that- *snaps fingers* and somehow, now we're expected to live out our lives normally with that trauma!? Boy, that sounds so worth all the deaths and despair we went through!

Tsu: **...** **Kokichi, I didn't force you guys to play the game. You guys auditioned for it** , w-we all auditioned for it.

Ko: ..? (We? Does that mean she..?) *he shakes his head* You may have not forced our past selves, but you sure did force 'us', the supposed fake ones! You, the mastermind, forced us to kill each other in the game! So don't you dare say that you didn't have any fault in this and that you are not murder too!

Tsu: **T-Too..? But, Kokichi you didn't kill anyone...**

Ko: ... 

Tsu: ( **Is he talking about the thing with Gonta in Miu's case? If so, it's not like he did it himself...** )

Ko: I manipulated him though...

Tsu: **Huh?**

Ko: I, the liar and the Ultimate Supreme Leader, tricked him into killing someone else for me! That's the same thing as being responsible for someone else's death, the same as being a killer! *has tears falling out of his eye, not sure if they are fake or real though* So don't you dare try to say that I'm all innocent in this, I'm the worst!

Tsu: **Kokichi...**

Ko: But, you know what? You're even lower than me, so just never expect me to accept an apology from you, never ever!

Tsu: ...

Ko: ...

Tsu: ... Hehe.., see? This is why Kokichi.

Ko: !?

Tsu: This is exactly the reason why Shuichi said that you would be alone forever!

Ko: ...

Tsu: **I haven't even said or done anything to you now,** and you're already treating me like this!? **We're supposed to start a fresh and new life here,** and yet you still bring up the killing game? That's so cruel of you Kokichi! I even have another side to me now, **and yet you only choose to see the one from the game,** the mastermind? How cruel! You're rotten Kokichi, rotten to the core!

Ko: ... ( **I...I...really...am..rotten, huh?** ) Argh, n-no!

Tsu: And even now, you're still trying to deny it? Who has the biggest audacity now, Kokichi? Someone like you will never change! That is why you'll always be alone, forever!

Ko: ....

Tsu: *goes to Ko and taps his shoulder* Let's go inside now, Kokichi. *Smiles as if nothing happened* 

Ko: **I...I-I...** (Dammit, stop stuttering...) I **d-don't** need to.

Tsu: Hm?

Ko: Everyone in **t-there's** pretty **s-stupid** anyway. (Stop, dammit...)

Tsu: Oh? But, there's gonna be an important annoucement!

Ko: **A-Annoucement?** From who?

Tsu: Oh, that's a secret.

Ko: (This bitch.)

Tsu: Guess, we'll know who, when we hear it! *leads Ko inside*

Ko: U-Uh..! 

———————

Sh: K-Kokichi!?

Gn: Oh, there he is! Kokichi didn't leave after all.

K: *crosses arms in a defensive manner* Uh- *sees Sh, and looks away like he's holding a grudge*

Sh: Uh- (Guess, I really should apologize, for just leaving him in the dust like that.)( **Better yet, why not kill the brat!** Wuh- ah, no!) Dammit...

Gn: Hm? Are you alright, Shuichi?

Sh: Oh- ah yeah. I'm doing alright, Gonta.

Gn: Alright then, Shuichi! Well, I'll be going now to talk to Kokichi, goodbye.

Sh: See you. *watches Gn go to Ko in attempts to fix the damage caused by the killing game* (Guess, I'll just have to apologize later, huh?) *gets tapped* Huh?

Tenko: O-Oh, ah um. Hello, Shuichi.

————————

*from Kokichi's perspective*

Ko: *looks away from Shuichi* Hmph! That's what you get, Shumai. *Gn goes to Ko*

Gn: Hey there, Kokichi!

Ko: Uh- (Oh no, ..oh nonono...no. Not him.)

Gn: Kokichi, it's Gonta. I've been searching for you.

Ko: *decides to joke around in hopes to try and annoy him away* Oh? I didn't know that you were also another fan of, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma! Sorry, but I should tell you that I never accept any of my fans' love letters, that I get, so just don't expect anything special from me, alright?

Gn: Wha- Huh?

Ko: (Still a big idiot...) What I mean is, it doesn't matter what you say, so better just shoo and pick someone else to talk to.

Gn: But, Kokichi I want to talk about-

Ko: If you want to find someone, to pour your guilt all over, then you should probably just go talk to... like Miu or something.

Gn: Uh- no, Kokichi. Actually, I already did.

Ko: Uh- Well, then guess you got the forgiveness you wanted. There's no need to talk to me now, so please go and shoo, shoo shoo.

Gn: Yes, I do have my forgiveness already. But, then who's gonna share theirs to you? Who will be the one to forgive you, Kokichi?

Ko: !? ... 

Gn: I know that it's hard to talk about, but Kokichi, I want you to know that I-

Ko: Stop...

Gn: Huh?

Ko: Stop, I'm telling you to stop! (Dammit, I'm slipping.)

Gn: But, it's alright Kokichi. Even though we may not have great pasts in the killing game. Now, we finally get a second chance. So please, Kokichi- 

Ko: **N-no..** (Damn, it's coming out again.) 

Gn: Kokichi..?

Ko: **n..no I c-can't**...

Gn: It's alright, Kokichi. You don't have to... because I want you to know that I already-

Ko: **y-you** can't and you **s-shouldn't!**

Gn: Kokichi-

Ko: **S-Stop!** -

Gn: Kokichi I really do-

Ko: **N-No, I-I'm tell..t..t-tel-ling..y..yo..u, y-you...d-d-don't!**

Gn: Kokichi, it's alright. *approaches Ko and comforts* I forgive-

Ko: !!... *is about to run away*

Miu: Hey butt-brain! *Miu goes into the conversation*

Ko: *this snaps him out of it a little*

Gn: Miu! *Gn's face brightens*

Miu: Thanks for finding the lying little shit for me.

*both Ko & Miu stare at each other*

Ko: **...**

Miu: ...

Gn: ...

Ko: ...

Miu: ..?

Ko: *changes subject* Y-You whore...

Miu: Euwah!? You lying little turd! ... **D-Don't call me that..especially now that we're out of that sick fuckin killing game...** *looks a bit nervous*

Ko: O..Oh? Finally f-feeling self-conscious now, are w-we?

Miu: N-No, **well...yeah,** alright. But, here..in real life, **I...I'm actually** -

Ko: W-Woah, are you seriously about to a..admit that you're actually a virg-

Miu: Shut up, ya freak! How the hell could you have possibly figured that out!?

Ko: Nishishi~ck!

Miu: Fuckin stuttering nerd!

Ko: **...**

Gn: *Gonta cuts in* Alright, we came together to apologize!

Miu: U-Uh, oh shoot. I forgot.

Ko: ...

Gn: O-Oh, then I shall start! Ahem, Kokichi.

Ko: *is crying* (H-Huh? Why..? Why am I letting that affect me so much 'stuttering nerd' ..?) *has flashbacks of past* Uh-ck!

Gn: Um, Kokichi? Are you alright? Sorry, if I'm causing you too much stress-

Miu: *whispers to Gn* Continue...

Ko: *glares at Miu*

Miu: Ueweeh!

Gn: ... *takes another look at Ko then Miu* Sighs... Kokichi?

Ko: **Y-Yeah..?**

Gn: I forgive y-

Ko: **Ack! N-No!**

*he screamed really loud, most of the people in the room heard it, even with the loud music playing in the background*

Ko: *tries to recover by lowering down his voice* **N...No you don't-**

Miu: Yes we do, you shithead!

Kto: *from afar* Huh? Is that? *goes to Ko but then* *arm gets clutched by...* Uh!?

Maki: *looks at him dead in the eye, then shakes her head, implying him to stop whatever he is doing*

Kto: ... *looks away from Maki, and stops* argh... *looks at Kokichi* (He's crying..? **Again like he always does.** W-What? No stop! Stop, putting these thoughts in my head! **Your so lame, still keeping up the hero act and all...** ) N..No... 

Maki: *sees that he looks very stressed* *taps on Kaito's shoulder and spreading her arms out wide, inviting him into this once in a life time hug*

Kaito: ... *he takes it*

Maki: (Just this once, maybe I could be considerate..., maybe..I..could...change? **Finally getting another chance to not let him die again, huh?** Uh- **You must be glad.** ... **But really, despairing is so much better than being hopeful.** But, you do agree that it's also awful, right? The feeling of despair... **...** )

Kto: ...Thank..you, ...Makiroll..

Maki: !! ... *her cheeks flushed pink* (Maybe...just maybe, **hoping** wouldn't be so bad after all.)

——————

Tenko: H-Hey, Shuichi.

Sh: T-Tenko?

Tenko: Y-Yeah.

Sh: Um, why did you tap me?

Tenko: O-Oh, well a-ah-

Sh: Could this be something regarding Himiko?

Tenko: Uh- How did you?

Sh: She was the most likely reason why you'd ever want to talk with me.

Tenko: Uh-

Sh: Ah- Nothing's wrong with that though, I understand.

Tenko: Huh?

Sh: You're worried about her?

Tenko: Oh, um yeah. *she blushes a little* Well, it's not like she's the only one acting up like that though...

Sh: Acting up? 

Tenko: Yeah, she's been acting up lately and well, it isn't just her either, the others as well... and I. It's like we're all different people, everyone's presence feels like their a whole different person, or like there's like a whole another thing to them, an unknown presense...

Sh: Are you talking about how everyone's pregame selves are affecting them?

Tn: So you've talked to Rantaro too?

Sh: Oh, yes I have... (I haven't heard her call me a degenerate yet.) How are you holding up to yours.

Tn: Huh? My what?

Sh: Your pregame self.

Tn: ..! ... Well, it's just been a bit confusing. My pregame self seems to prefer despair more than hope...

Sh: Hm... (Could it be the same for everyone then?)

Tn: I also...

Sh: Huh?

Tn: Hey, Shuichi!

Sh: Uh, y-yes?

Tn: You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me, anymore!

Sh: What?

Tn: I'll try my best to refrain from calling you guys a degenerate. Also, sorry about that in the killing game by the way.

Sh: Try your best to refrain..?

Tn: Yeah, never really did or was a fan of saying that **in the first place** , anyway.

Sh: In the first place, huh?

Tn: Yup, after I got some of my memories back, I kind off realized just how insensitive and unfair I really was being, so sorry about that.

Sh: Oh, thanks.

Tn: But, I'll just have you know that I still prefer women over males any day!

Sh: Oh!?

Tn: Hehe!

Sh: (Guess some things really do still stay the same, it's just that some of our pregame's beliefs and personalities might mix with our own now.)( **Oh, how I can't wait for that day~** )(No! Dang it, I can't allow this to happen! Sorry Rantaro, but I can't accept my pregame self. I can't, I absolutely won't let him merge with me!)

Tn: Still... but anyway.., whenever I try to talk with Himiko and the others, they just...run..away...

Sh: !? (Run away? Just like..Kaede..?) S-Same...

Tn: ...

Sh: Maybe, they'd just need some time...

Tn: Time?

Sh: Yes, time to maybe recollect, and find their own ways to deal with their pregame personalities.

Tn: That's true... Sighs..., well alright then! I'll wait as long as I need to!

Sh: As long as what now?

Tn: I'll wait, wait for Himiko to finally... ... Actually...maybe, I'll also need time to recollect and deal with my other self.

Sh: Hehe, that makes all of us.

Tn: Haha, guess you weren't such a bad guy after all, Shuichi!

Sh: Bad..?

Tn: Sorry, I wasn't really the most open-type to guys in the killing game back then.

Sh: O-Oh, right. ( **Yeah, the lesbian was a stubborn and an annoying bitch, perfect for killing~ I wonder, if we decided to kill her first, would we have been a better blackened?** ) Argh-

Tn: Woah there, Shuichi! Are you okay?

Sh: Yeah, I'll be fine... 

Tn: Alright then, good luck detective! *she leaves*

Sh: Why is everyone suddenly calling me that? ( **Was it probably because of the avocado guy? Damn it, if only that piano bitch didn't kill him first** \- Stop, please. **...** ) Sighs...

Ko: Hai, Shumai.

Sh: Oh hello, Kokichi- Wait, what!?

——————

Ko: What's up, Mr. Abandoner!

Sh: Uh-

Ko: Wow, not even gonna say sorry, huh?

Sh: No, Kokichi-

Ko: Nah, I know you probably thought that I was just messing with you.

Sh: Kokichi...

Ko: But, that's exactly what proves that you're not only a bad friend, but you're also pathetic at being a detective! *cries crocodile tears*

Sh: Ack- (I'm b-bad at being a detective? **Wow, that kid's audacity. I'm also curious, would you have wanted to be one, who killed that kid instead of that joke of a sidekick?** Ack- I told you to stop! **Ah, being asked to stop talking, even though this body was originally owned by myself, how despairful~** Uh! Wait...um, actually... oh. I guess that he really technically was...) *shakes his head to get the thought out of the way for now* (Sighs... Uh- Wait, *recalls something else* if I recall, did Kokichi really just call him a..?)

Ko: O-Oh fine since it bothers you so much Shumai, *he rolls his eyes* I'll correct the 'friend' to 'enemy' oh wow, bad friend and enemy, it fits! *he hesitates a little bit* I-It finally makes sense now-

Shuichi: No! That's wrong! 

Ko: Uh?

Sh: I-I'm sorry for abandoning you...

Ko: ... 

Sh: Also, sorry for being a bad friend...

Ko: *wide eyed but then says back* Be sorry for being a bad detective!

Sh: Ack-

Ko: And for a fact, I don't just give out my friendship that easily!

Sh: Um...

Ko: Guess, you'll just have to figure out how to spot my lies from my truths and my truths from my lies. Maybe then, I'll consider you to be a good detective!

Sh: Just good?

Ko: Not giving you anymore priviledges than that, my beloved~ 

Sh: *pouts a little*

Ko: But, I will grant you a bonus!

Sh: B-Bonus?

Ko: ... On second thought, nevermind.

Sh: What? What is it?

Ko: *mumbles* Maybe, I'd grant you my friendship, Shumai.

Sh: Haha, guess I'll have to work hard to be your friend, Kokichi.

Ko: What? I said nevermind, remember?

Sh: Ah, um. You see, I..I..thought about some things. If being a good detective means understanding and figuring everything out that's around you, then...I've completely failed at it in the game.

Ko: Huh? What are you talking about? You won, Shumai! It's so rude, talking about it like you didn't win in front of the people who actually really didn't and who died! Wahhh! *more crocodile tears flush out of his eyes*

Sh: N-No, what I mean is that I've completely failed at trying to understand or trying to figure everything out, during the game.

Ko: Hm? Yeah, well it's not like it's important to know every nook and cranny about the killing game! What? Are you gonna count every blade of grass that was in that simulation or something? Boy, didn't think you were that patient, Shumai. I'll have to give you props!

Sh: No, Kokichi. I just..I failed to understand you.

Ko: ...

Sh: I was blinded by my own stupid grudges of what had happened, your actions and your lies, and I was biased with my friends' opinions of you. That's why this time, in this second chance at life we have, I want to understand you more-

Ko: But, you had the right to be angry...

Sh: Uh?

Ko: You had the right to hate me.

Sh: Kokichi-

Ko: **b-because of what I've d-done...** (Not this again...)

——————

Sh: Kokichi?

Ko: **Y-Your friends, all their opinions of me were right, the** **t-truth...** (Don't Start, dang it!)

Sh: K-Kokichi..!? 

Ko: **I-I got s-someone k-killed, Shumai...** (No, damn it stop!) *begins shedding tears*

Sh: Ah- Kokichi, it was self-defense.

Ko: Self-defence my ass! 

Sh: If you had tried to tell anyone, there was no guarantee that anyone would have trusted your word.

Ko: I **c-could've** just **t-tried** to log out, Shuichi!

Sh: ...

Ko: But, I **d-didn't**...and **I d-decided to become a k-killer...**

Sh: You didn't kill her, Kokichi.

Ko: **B-But, I was the one that c-caused it, and that m-means I am.**

Sh: No, your not!

Ko: Where's your p-proof!?

Sh: ...

Ko: That's what I t-thought-

Sh: Fine, you could say that you indirectly killed her all you want, but it is clear that you weren't the one, who directly did it, so stop saying that you did! *he pushes through* I-It's disrespectful to Gonta.

Ko: ... h-ahaha, *the boy's laugh seemed to be cracking a bit like he was desperate to not let his whole facade break* f-funny how you guys almost said the same thing.

Sh: Huh!? Kokichi?

————————

*a while ago, during the talk with Miu and Gonta*

Ko: Why? W-Why do you want to so bad? Is it because you want to see me c-cry, see me suffer, get r-revenge? Don't you see I a-already am!

Miu: W-What the!? Why the hell would we want to see you cry? You do it all the time, and if we were planning a revenge plan, it would have had way more harsh punishments- 

Gn: Gonta and Miu doesn't want to see Kokichi cry- Ah! Sorry, Gonta's grammar slipped- Ah!

Ko: S-See, I'm e-even somehow causing Gonta's g-grammar to slip, this just shows that s-somewhere inside yourself, Gonta, you know that you s-shouldn't be a-apologizing!

Gn: Uh-

Miu: Ack- Well, yeah! Maybe, we shouldn't!

Gn: Wait, Miu no-

Miu: Shut it, Gonta! No, cause the one who really needs to apologize is you, Kokichi!

Ko: !?

Gn: Miu...

Miu: You're the reason we both got killed and died those horrible deaths! Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Cockichy!?

Ko: ... Nishishi~ So you're f-finally showing how you truly feel, Miu?

Miu: Ack- What the? Wait. D-Did you fake that whole break down?

Ko: Yes! I am the Ultimate Supreme L-Leader after all, things like these should be child's play! ( **No...** )

Miu: Why you lying little piece of-

Gn: No, Miu stop!

Ko: Yes, let your anger out, Miu! That whole c-cheesy crap a while ago was getting kinda b-boring to me, anyway. Glad you could finally express yourself, like the way you were supposed to from the very start of this u-useless conversation. 

Miu: You little bitc-

Ko: What's your p-plan now, Miu, cause there's definitely no more room for anymore a-apologies in here.

Miu: You...

Ko: What? Are you actually planning to try and k-kill me again? Wow, smart plan, I should commend you for that one! Seriously, the a-audacity of you, whore! Ordering me around, saying that I should a-apologize, I am the Ultimate Supreme L-Leader, Kokichi Ouma! So don't you d-dare try to tell me what to do!

Miu: You entitled little brat...

Ko: Haha, bitchlet! Saying how I was the one that needed to a-apologize the most, when she was the one who wanted to k-kill me f-first and started that w-whole thing.

Miu: ...

Ko: ( **No please, you can stop now.** ) Honestly, Miu, you d-deserved what h-happened to you!

Gn: K-Kokichi!?

Miu: You little shit...

Gn: Miu no!

Ko: And you, G-Gonta! ( **Please don't, please don't...** ) Bugs are so easy to k-kill!

Gn: !? ...

Ko: I've s-stomped on so many ants in the past without even noticing they were there! ( **No, stop!** ) Oh? Should I tell you about how many I k-killed while a-aware?

Miu: *steps forward but then Gn holds her back*

Gn: *moves forward to Ko*

Ko: ...

Gn: Kokichi, G-Gonta shall forgive you if you choose not to hurt or k-kill any of them anymore...

Miu: G-Gonta...

Ko: ... What? What the h-hell? Did you hear anything of what I was s-saying, or do you just have too much ear wax to h-hear?

Miu: Cockichy, you fuckin-

Gn: No, stop! Gonta wants to forgive Kokichi because Gonta also knows the feeling of k-killing someone and regretting it so badly.

Ko: ...

Miu: ...

Ko: But, d-dammit you fucking idiots, I was the who made it h-happen-

Gn: You aren't the only one to blame, Kokichi! You may not be completely clean of fault, but so are we! That's why we are even talking about this in the first place, to apologize and sort things out.

Ko: And boy, that's working out so w-well, right now!

Miu: *pulls Gn back*

Gn: M-Miu...

Miu: *looks at Ko* ...

Ko: ...

Miu: *slaps Ko*

Ko: !?

Gn: Uh- Kokichi!

Miu: Shut it, bug freak! He deserves it.

Gn: M-Miu!?

Ko: Ack-haha, d-deserved it for what? Being r-responsible for both of your d-deaths? Then maybe I should take a h-hit at Miu too, for w-wanting to k-kill me in the first place!

Miu: Ack-

Gn: No, Kokichi. Miu, no violence please!

Miu: The brat just won't shut up and hear us out!

Ko: H-Hear you out for what? Your h-half-hearted apologies!? Just a-admit it, you guys h-hate me deep inside, and we all know that this c-conversation isn't going anywhere, it's just a w-waste if time!

Gn: K-Kokichi...

Miu: If you keep acting like that, trust me we will soon hate you enough! This conversation will be a waste of time if you continue being like this, Cockichy!

Gn: No...

Ko: Trust me, it a-already was a w-waste of time from the s-start!

Miu: ...

Gn: ...

Ko: ...

Miu: D-Dang it...I'm just trying to change, to try and make things better, to make amends so that we can all move on...

Ko: ... You don't need me to make amends, just ask Gonta for help...

Miu: That is exactly what's going on right now, and the thing is, I do need you to make amends, Cockichi! You were the one who I was planning to kill so...

Gn: Miu...

Ko: ( **If I...** ) **I-If only I didn't e-exist this wouldn't have h-happened...**

Gn: Kokichi!?

Miu: !?

Ko: !? **No.., nonono...no!**

Gn: Kokichi..?

Miu: Cockichi..?

Ko: No! **S-Stop, g-get away from me!**

Miu: Little brat?

Gn: Kokichi, are you alright?

Ko: **S-Stop!** Stop trying! **I- I d..deserve t-to b..be in d-despair!**

Miu: *looks at Gn* ..?

Gn: *looks at Miu* ?

Ko: **S-Stop it, s-stop trying s.so hard for someone l-like me. D-Don't you see? I-I'm just a w-waste of t..time.**

Miu: ...

Gn: ... Kokichi...

Ko: **No!** *remembers what Tsu said* **T-There n..no p-point... I'm n-never going to c..change...**

Miu: !?

Gn: !..?

Ko: **I-I'll a..always be a l-lying piece of s..shit. S-So stop t..trying to c-convince m..me that I can be f-forgiven, s-stop trying to tell m-me to still h..hope, t..to continue h-hoping for a f-future!**

Miu: ...

Gn: ...

Ko: **I-I should h-have just r-really d..died b-back in the g...game...**

Miu: ...

Gn: ...

Miu: You know, ya really will always just be a lying piece of shit...

Gn: M-Miu!

Miu: Only if you keep telling yourself that forever!

Ko: Ack!

Miu: Like if I keep telling myself that I'm a virgin, then I'd never do anything to change it because I'd feel as if there's no point! That'd be just tragic!

Ko: **He..** he-ck, I-If not for the virgin part, you'd really sound like Kaito...

Miu: Uhwee-

Ko: **B-But, n-no!** I- **I'm t..telling myself this because it's the t-truth,** and I-I'm not gonna r-run away from that with just some kind of p-pointless wishful t..thinking!

Miu: But, you're a liar though...

Ko: Ack-

Gn: M-Miu!

Miu: So it ain't really gotta matter!

Ko: ...

Miu: Aren't you like the master of facades or something? I mean, I am a genius, so of course, I could tell that this shouldn't be you!

Ko: ..?

Miu: You're like the Ultimate Supreme Leader, or what not, right? Ya shouldn't be breaking this easily!

Gn: Uh-

Ko: ...

Miu: That's why I'm not gonna believe it, I'm not gonna believe you, Cockichi. You've always been a liar, you lie to everyone..and yourself!

Ko: Ack-

Miu: And up till now you're still lying!

Gn: Uh-

Miu: Lying to yourself! You know for a fact that you weren't the one who directly did it, and it was my fault for wanting to kill you in the first place! T-That's why...I want to make amends, dammit! The fact that you're not letting me pisses me off! You, you need to apologize to us as well, Cockichi! If not for getting Gonta and I killed, then apologize for disrespecting us, and not accepting our apology!

Ko: I **don't** need to **a-accept** a-anything, you w-whore!

Miu: Arghh!

Ko: I can accept or not accept anything I want to! **You can't f..force me to a-accept an a..apology that I d-don't d..deserve!**

Gn: I'm alright with you doing so, though!

Miu: Yeah, and even if you don't deserve it, ya still gotta accept it!

Ko: Why? Why the fuck **s-should I?**

Miu: Because you owe it to us, ya disrespectful little shit!

Ko: Darn it, Miu I don't care! ( **Why..? Why am I saying this...?** ) I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I don't b-bow my head to anyone, ( **I-It's fake t..though, all f-fake...** ) I-I'm a-always a disrespectful little shit!

Miu: So are you saying that you're completely fine with everyone still hating you? Even after we've been given this second chance!?

Ko: Yes, and why the fuck would you c-care? I'm the one who k-killed you, remember? So just quit it, q-quit telling me what to do, and acting all buddy b-buddy with me and that shit!

Miu: Alright, fine. But, just tell me, Cockichi. Tell me, why? Do you really all hate us that much?

Ko: Uh-ck!

Gn: No, Gonta don't think so- Ah! Sorry.

Ko: ... 

Miu: Come on, Gonta. Let's go.

Gn : But-

Ko: *hugs Gn from behind and whispers* **I-I'm s..sorry...**

Miu: Uh-!?

Gn: K-Kokichi!?

Ko: *let's go* J-Just kidding! That was lie..!

Miu: Right, it is, jackass!

Ko: Sure, sure yeah. Think whatever you want! Just know that, that never happened, and that if you ever mention it again, you'll be the liar!

Miu: Right, right. Sure we are...- (Wait a minute. No one would believe us, that little shit!)

Ko: Anyhow, I'll be off now. Hope, you hate me forever~ *leaves*

Gn: W-Wait, just know that I still forgive you! *he shouts out*

Miu: Hope, huh? Heh, yeah right. You, you really are...one big lie...

Gn: Huh?

Miu: Nothing! Just the lying little shit, being a lying little shit again!

Gn: What?

Miu: I'm believing whatever I want to believe, Gonta! You do you as well. 

Gn: Huh? Miu?

Miu: Because I don't believe him, I don't believe that lying bastard!

Gn: What!?

Miu: But, that's exactly why, I'll forgive him for now.

Gn: Wait, what? Really!?

Miu: Yeah, yeah. I can always change my mind though.

Gn: Yes, that's wonderful! Yay, we finally all forgive each other- wait...

Miu: Shit. He still hasn't forgiven us though...

Gn: Ah-

Miu: Ughh!

———————

Shuichi: Don't you want to accept their apology while you still can, Kokichi? We don't really have parties like this often, you know? It's not even a guarantee that it'll happen again so-

Kokichi: I already told you guys a million times, Shumai. **I..I don't.., I can't....**

Shuichi: Yes, you can!

Kokichi: You d-don't know a..anything! Shumai, **no one even really k-knows how I..., not even y..you, and no o..one ever w-will...**

Sh: That's why I want to understand you. I'm trying to understand you now because I want to give you a chance!

Ko: But, **you d-don't...and I don't d..deserve a c-chance...**

Sh: ...I'll try...

Ko: But, to no a..avail... **a-always to no avail...**

Sh: Kokichi, I want to give you a chance.

Ko: ... F-Fine! J..Just cause everyone won't stop b-bugging me, rather a..accept you than somebody e-else, Shumai. 

Sh: (Uh, should I be flattered..? **Guess, you won, congrats.** )

Ko: But, **y..you'll be disappointed though.** R..Remember that this is p-pointless! You'll r..regret it l-later!

Sh: It won't be, and it's better to give it a chance than not, and regreting it later, like what happened when... *Remembers Kokichi's Body Discovery Annoucement and class trial* ( **Hehe~** Ugh! No, not now!)-

*A loud confetti cannon activated and blew across the room*

*everyone was alerted*

*a mysterious but familiar figure appeared*

————————

???: O-Oh, well um hi.

Sh: U-Uh!? That person, that man is....

Everyone: Makoto Naegi!?

Makoto: Haha, surprise!

Miu: But, aren't ya supposed to be fake, not real, or some weird shit?

Tsu: Upuhphupuh~

Makoto: Well, uh to put it simply, Tsumugi technically cosplayed my fake self from the first season of danganronpa, so it works.

Kaito: A-Are you even real..?

Ko: Course he is, you d-dumbo! He's literally right in front of you! Don't tell me, Kaito's gone blind? Everyone, big idiot Kaito has gone b..blind! ( **D-Don't answer b..back to-** Ack! Shut up, dammit! I do and say, what I want to...) 

Kto: ... ( **It's him-** I-Ignore h..him!)

Maki: Cut it, you little brat. *she glares at Kokichi*

Sh: Anyway, what we can deduce is that, this Makoto Naegi is actually real...

Maki: *glares at Rantaro*

Ra: Ah- If you're wondering if I knew anything about this, then don't worry. You're wrong, I was left in the dark about this whole thing too.

Gn: Woah, does that mean that Mr. Naegi's friends from the first game and show are also real.

Makoto: Yes, but I wouldn't call all of us friends... some of us went our seperate ways, once our roles were no longer needed...

Sh: ( **Man, that is so cool! Ask about Kyoko Kirigiri-** Sh! I don't want to deal with you, right now!)

Maki: Wait, if you guys were really real, up until now, how have we never heard of any evidences that points to you guys ever existing before?

Mko: Well, we were instructed to keep a low profile after leaving, and by that I mean a very, very low profile...

Kto: So, were you tasked to keep your real existence a secret or something?

Mko: Kind off, but it's more similar to your situation actually...

Kto: O-Our situation..?

Mko: You guys are trying to hide your identities too, correct? Or more specifically, trying to blend in with the public to avoid getting noticed.

Kto: Uck-

*everyone flinched at his words*

Mko: I know, I understand. The killing game can give you some unwanted attention, some you'd really not prefer to have...

Miu: Well, I mean ya, duh! I've gotten multiple deaths threats for trying to kill that little shit, over there! *points at Ko*

Ko: Uh- ( **I...** ) ...

Gn: M-Miu!

Miu: Uh- I mean...

Ko: How do you know if they w..weren't from me?

Miu: Uck- You little shit! 

Ko: Nishishi~ That was a lie!

Miu: Uh, wait what? Which is it then..?

Maki: This is why I kept telling people not to mind or converse with that brat, he gives everyone he talks to a migraine. 

Ko: Aww, Makiroll. What a m..meanie! Wahhh! *cries crocodile tears*

Maki: Do you want to die..? Don't ever call me that again.

Ko: I wasn't planning to, a m-murderer like you doesn't deserve such a cute name such as that!

Sh: Koki-

Kto: You little punk!

Ko: *flinched backwards a little in a panic*

Sh: ..? (Is Kokichi scared of..?)

Maki: Actually, I'm not one anymore...

Ko: Huh..?

Maki: I said I'm not one of them anymore since I wasn't even a real assassin in the first place. Those memories of killing people in the past were all fake.

Ko: ... Doesn't change the fact that you tried to k..kill me! Man, seems like I'm the lucky w-winner of who wants most dead! Nishishsi~

Maki&Miu: Ack!

Sh: Kokichi!

Ko: What, Shumai? I told y..you, I'm already a lost c-cause.

Maki: Yeah, you are a lost cause. I wish I had been able to kill you, maybe that whole thing with Kaito would have had never happened...

Sh: Maki!

Ko: Even if you were able to k..kill me, he was s-still going to die. He was destined to die!

Maki: You little-

Kto: He's right.. with my illness and all... ( **Shut up, shut up, shut up. Stop trying trying to defend that little shit-** No, stop! Get out of my head, dammit!)

Mko: Alright, calm down everyone! Anyway, continuing from before, you basically don't want to get known for killing people in the killing game...

Sh: ( **I sure want to though!** No, no I don't!)

Mko: -or maybe you just want to forget what transpired in the killing game, but that unwanted attention keeps reminding you of the bad and awful memories...

Kto: ( **Yeah, the awesome memory of killing that-** No! **Man, all the fame we could've gotten if you had just let me-** Oh, for fuck's sake, shut up!)

Mko: I've been through that too, and I'm still going through it. I understand so that's why the past danganronpa casts and I made something, something to keep the new or the latest danganronpa seasons' casts safe and secure. Something that can help them move on and grow. Grow to be able to learn how to live life again...

*everyone's eyes seem to brighten with.. hope*

Sh: ( **Bleh, too hopeful...** Sighs...)

Mko: -and to someday accept and merge with your pregame selves.

*And everyone's faces dropped*

Sh: ( **Yes~** No. **What is this 'something' though?** )

Angie: What might be this something though, sir Naegi?

Mko: Oh no, no need to be so formal!

Kto: But, you're like an OG though! That's why we gotta show some respect to ya old man! ( **I just respect this old fart for surviving-** Hey!)

Mko: O-Old? Sighs... my years have definitely caught up to me...after 50+ years I'm still doing something danganronpa related, hehe. Guess, I never learn.

Ko: Oh? Don't tell me, the Ultimate Hope is despairing because of the fact that he is now an old-

Sh: *pinches Ko*

Ko: Aw- Shumai, that's rude!

Sh: Sighs... I apologize...

Mko: Ahem! Anyway, about your question Angie, it was about the 'something,' was it..?

Angie: Yes, sir Naegi, the Ultimate Hope!

Mko: Ah no, no it's fine. You don't have to call me that, it's not even real anyway.

Ang: But, it's so fitting!

Kto: Yeah, since you still encourage us and stuff. Seems pretty canon to me!

Mko: Engcourage you to what?

Kto: H-Hwa..ope- wait.. what?

Ang: Oh, silly Kaito, it's Huwooo...p. Wha!?

Mko: Some of you might have a hard time saying the word 'hope' out loud when you're trying to mean a certain thing, encourage someone, etc.. Don't worry, it's alright. It is probably your pregame's self doing.

Maki: Ack! So pregame again, huh?

Mko: Yeah, for some, it's pretty common that their pregame selves are somewhat of a..what cha ma call it...? Despair-fanatic?

Sh&Most of Everyone Else: (Clearly.)

Mko: Yeah, that's because most of the people who even audition for danganronpa are die hard fans of it.

Ang: Wait, so you're saying there are ones that aren't?

Miu: Yeah, well that's kinda weird. Who would audition to be in a killing game like that if they weren't big sucker fans for it, anyway?

Kto: **People who'd want fame and wealth would-** Ack!

*they all stare at Kaito*

Miu: That's kinda messed up if they did do that, they'd be absolute retards!

Kto: Ack-

Miu: Who would be willing to risk being in a killing game to experience trauma and such with no guarantee that they would win, or become a survivor to get their cash, become rich, and such? They'd have to be total, psychos!

Kto: *has a troubled face*

Maki: *tugs on Kto's sleeve and looks at him with a serious face, a face that's telling him to get a grip*

Sh: Kaito..?

Miu: *Miu continues complaining* Heck, no one even guarantees that they'll make it out alive of the simulation, this whole outside and supposedly real world is completely oblivious!

*everyone fell silent after that statement, no one knows if it's because they completely agree or if they just want to completely deny it*

Miu: They don't even know if it's a simulation or not, yet they still love it? They just rely on and tell rumors that the cast memebers are probably safe and rich somewhere out there in the world, doing who knows what? 

Sh: (That's so true... **Look even if it's fake or real, true danganronpa fans don't care. As long as there's still a killing game, filled with lot's of hope and despair-** That's why we chose to deny both of them in the first place!)

**Sh:** ( **Phuhuhu~ I don't care, no matter what, Danganronpa will get another season, and another, and another. It always comes back.** )

Sh: (So you're hoping that they will? ... Do you really just prefer despair, or do you like hope too-) 

**Sh:** ( **Despair or hope, both are components of danganronpa! I don't give a damn, which one you throw at me!** )

Sh: (So are you saying...you're willing to hope for a chance, that you're alright with-)

Sh: ( **Hope should not overtake despair, nor should despair overtake hope. None can exist without the other. So they should always be just equal. That's why no, I can't just keep hoping with you forever, I need some despair too, you know?** )

Sh: (He's starting to just sound like...)

**Sh:** ( **Some killings and betrayals maybe..haha~ and Mr. Detective Me, you've been too filled with hope nowadays, so I just had to come out to finally balance it out, especially in this party.** )

Sh: (Could that be why, out of all times, he chose to come out...?)

**Sh:** ( **That's why I can't, I can't afford to believe the same things you do.** )

Sh: (...)

**Sh:** ( **Haha, and it seems that you can't afford to believe the same things I do either, how troublesome...** )

Miu: They, the people, the real people, they all just send fan letters hoping that they'd get received, and they do. We do receive 'em, it's just that... they won't ever know we did, they don't know because no one ever replies! 

Everyone: ...

Miu: Why the hell would we? Who would want to live in a world where they're known to have participated in a sick killing game!

Everyone: ... 

Miu: It's better to just.. let the memory die, hope they forget..about us, and that we ever existed. ... maybe..maybe then, we'd be free.

*...*

Ko: *claps hand* Wow, that was one long and completely u..unnescessary speech, you whore! Even, I'm amazed that you were a-able to talk that long, without putting any dirty jokes like yourself in that speech!

Miu: Eewueeh!

Sh: Kokichi! Sighs...It wasn't completely unnescessary-

Ko: But, she basically said what everyone already knew. What troublesome things were going on, on everyone's minds, right?

Sh: ...

Ko: Yeah, how sad and tragic! Poor us! Wahhh! *crocodile tears come flooding out of Ko's eyes*

Maki: Shut it. Crying like a little brat won't do anything than just be annoying, irritating, and it will make you a nuisance to everyone here... if it's not already, which I am sure it already is.

Mko: Anyway, is it true for everyone here, that they're having a pretty hard time living in this new reality?

*Everyone seems to nod*

Mko: *smiles warmly* And that is exactly why I present to all of you this 'something.'

Ang: Oh? What is it?

Mko: I present to you all a new school. I guess it could give you similar Hope's Peak vibes, but it's not the same at all. The only things that is a like about the two schools is that they were both built to give their students hope!

*everyone's faces dropped, some in shock and some in fear...*

Sh: ( **Hehe, hope, huh? It's like re-living danganronpa all over again, but this time it's in real life, and this time I can be myself, uphupuhphu~** Ugh! No, I won't let you! **Huh? Well, mostly myself, hehe...** )

Mko: Don't worry guys, don't think of it as a bad thing that brings up unwanted memories, think of it as a place where you can finally attain peace. Where you'll be able to find a way to move on. Somewhere, where you will no longer be the odd one out, where you don't have to keep worrying about blending in because you already do. A place where you don't have to worry about trying to conceal your identity because you won't need to anymore. A place that can help you feel safe, get up, and have...hope.

Ko: Woah, seriously. E-Even if your whole Ultimate Hope p..persona is fake, the person you are now is still all hope and that like!

Mko: Oh, uh! *Mko blushes a little out of embarrassment* Well, my pregame self and my Ultimate Hope persona did merge after all.

*everyone went silent, maybe out of curiosity*

Mko: That's why I'm still all hope like, but not as much as before.

*Kto raises his hand*

Kto: Did your pregame...d-did you- or are you still fighting against the feeling of wanting to cause despair?

*everyone felt like Kaito just put all the thoughts inside their heads out of his mouth*

Mko: ... Heh, that's the thing though, ever since I've merged with my pregame personality. I've been able to find peace with myself since then...to find hope.

Kto: ... So the thought just dissappeared? Just like that?

Mko: ... I'll be honest with you guys, it depends...

*frowns came back to everyone's faces*

Kto: W-What!? It depends..?

Mko: It depends on how you come to terms with your pregame self, how you merge.

Ang: Are you implying that there are different ways of merging?

Mko: Merging is merging, it's pretty straightforward, but there's a little bit more to it than that.

Kto: Agh, what do you mean there's a little bit more to it than that?

Maki: *tugs on Kaito's sleeve to calm him down* Kaito...

Kto: ...sighs

Mko: Some can agree to merge with their pregame selves and maintain their despair-loving mindset.

Gn: What? But, why?

Mko: It's most likely because they don't have a problem with having a despair-loving mindeset...

Sh: ( **Oh?** \- Urgh, shut up!)

Mko: -or... maybe they just couldn't take the fighting between them and their pregame personality anymore, so they just...

*a sudden rush of despair flowed through at the back of everybody's spine*

Sh: ( **Oh!...Ahaha...haha!** \- No! I-I'm not...I'm not going to give...)

Mko: -gave..in....

*suddenly everyone in the room was quiet*

Mko: But, this is exactly why I recommend going to our school, Future's Peak Academy!

Miu: F-Fu-Future's Peak Academy..?

Kokichi: Sighs...sounds a-awfully familiar to-

Kto: Why would we? We can go to any other school! Plus, it'll keep us farther away from those me..mo...ries....

Mko: Yes, but to remember is how you'll accept. To finally attain peace! A hope..., hope for the future!

Miu: It's always hope this and hope that! When will we finally stop hearing those.. annoying words!

Mko: Oh, you don't have to go to the side of hope.

Sh: Huh?

Mko: It's Future's Peak Academy not Hope's Peak Academy, afterall.

Sh: The future...

Mko: In there, you can choose who you want to be, how you'll want to go off with your merge. We won't force you to merge on the side of hope! You are free to choose which side of the coin you'd rather pick, or better yet...not hope or despair. Yeah, something different entirely... *Makoto looks at Shuichi* After all, the latest season has shown us the potential of that decision. 

*everyone now looks at Shuichi*

Sh: Oh- um... *Shuichi looks away embarrassed*

Ko: Oh? Nishishi~ Has my b-beloved become the latest n..new talk of the season? I better get an autograph now while I still can!

Sh: Uh- Kokichi! *Shuich is now as red as a tomato*

*that seemed to have lightened everyone's mood*

Mko: A place where you don't have to hide. A place where you can face your fears! Where, although you'll have to face certain difficulties, you can choose to accept them, and attain the peace that you might not have known you needed this whole time!

Kto: A-Attain the peace we..might not have known we needed this whole time..., huh..?

Maki: ...

*everyone seems to be thinking hard, some with a little bit more doubt, or fear of putting faith or hope into something again*

Kto: *Kaito mumbles* Future's Peak not Hope's Peak, huh? ...The..future...maybe..just..maybe... *he glances on Kokichi who seems to have noticed Kaito's sudden glance*

Ko: *he hides behind Shuichi while looking pretty spooked*

Sh: *notices Kokichi's worring behavior and expression* Kokichi..?

Kto: Sighs... *he looks the other way dissapointedly* ...please.. *then a sudden unexpected look of determination appeared upon Kaito's face, he steps forward*

Maki: ..!?

Ko: !?

Mko: ..?

Kto: Fine! Sign me up for it!

Sh: K-Kaito!?

Kto: I'm...sighs..I'm tired, Shuichi.

Sh: !? ...

Kto: I'm tired of living a lie!

Sh: *his eyes widened*

Ko: ...

Kto: A..lie...R-Running away from the truth!

Kaede: *she flinched at those words*

Ra: *is looking or observing Kaede's reaction*

Kto: T-That's why..! I'm not letting mere memories..fake even...run the way I live my life from now on!

Maki: ... *smiles*

Kto: Some of you guys may not be comfortable enough to, and I-I understand. But, I'm choosing to live by the truth! Live for...the future!

Sh: Kaito...

Kto: *he looks at Shuichi, and points at him*

Sh: !?

Ko: *he flinches*

Kto: *tries to pay Kokichi no mind, and continues to Shuchi* You sidekick! What are you choosing?

*everyone looks at Shuichi once again, like all their votes, all their choices will be decided upon hearing his answer*

Sh: I... *he looks at Kaito* I-I! *he looks at Kaede and Rantaro* I choose- Ack! ( **Haha..ahaha- Uphupuh~** ) Urgh.... *he looks at Kokichi then his eyes travel to Makoto Naegi, who gives a nod of reassurance* *he points at Makoto as if he has already loaded up a bullet in a gun, ready to use his words to shoot through anyone's doubts and worries left, he then gulps and answers* I chose to live by the truth! To live for a future! ( **...** And that's how it all started... **uphupuhphu~** )

————————————

P R O L O G U E | FUTURE'S PEAK | AFTER THE ENDING IS A NEW BEGINNING...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really fun to write. I guess you could say that this was the first fanfic that I will be creating a series out off. I apologize if the fanfic is lazy. I hope you have a fun time. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Rejecting Reality...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've spent a few days in Future's Peak now, I wonder how they have been holding up? How were their pregame selves like, what were their beliefs and pasts? What sort of drama will that bring?
> 
> Are they really all moving on, or are they still rejecting reality?
> 
> How will they ever accept their pregame selves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of the words used or mentioned in this chapter will not offend anyone, please do not take them to heart, and with that please enjoy the chapter. Could you check the notes in the end of this chapter? I will need suggestions. If you did check that out, feel free to comment your suggestions down below.😊

**Future's Peak | Chapter 1 || Rejecting Reality...**

*a little time skip of a few days later, after the party*

Sh: *he is sitting on his seat in a classroom of Future's Peak Academy watching a certain show on his phone, this show.. it is what seems to be...*

Ko: Oh? Did Shumai perhaps really like Danganronpa back then...?

Sh: Guh! *he jumped a little*

Ko: -or maybe he still does? *he says in his normal playful tone* 

Sh: No, Kokichi. I've been avoiding Danganronpa for some time now, but after the talk with Makoto and Kaito's speech...I've decided. I don't want to keep running away from the truth anymore! ( **Come on, just admit that a part of you does like it~** Argh! No, that's only you!)

Ko: ... *When Shuichi mentioned Kaito, he seems to have become silent* Y-You're really s..starting to sound delusional like him as well, Shumai...

Sh: Huh!?

Ko: Y-You shouldn't hang out with him...

Sh: Huh, Kokichi?

Ko: Uh, n..nevermind. *he shrugs it off* A-Anyway, what part are you watching-

Sh: *he seems to be watching the part where...*

Ko: ...

Sh: Ah- Kokichi! 

Ko: Ah, that part... *crossed his arms to comfort himself*

Sh: Kokichi... *Shuichi is currently watching the part where Kokichi pretends to be the mastermind in the killing game* A-Are you okay- **in despair..?** (Ah- No!)

Ko: !? In **d-despair** , huh?

Sh: ... Kokichi, I've been noticing that you've been stuttering a lot lately, could it be because you're trying to fight for control against your despair-loving pregame self?

Ko: **D-Despair-loving!?**

Sh: Yes.

Ko: **What?** What do you mean d-despair-loving, S..Shumai..?

Sh: Wait, didn't Makoto mention this?

Ko: Yes, he did say that some of you weirdos' pregame selves are like...that...

Sh: Uh, are you trying to say that yours isn't-

Ko: Is yours like that, Shumai?

Sh: Huh?

Ko: Is yours like...a little messed...u- Ugh..nevermind...

Sh: M-Mine is...

Ko: I said nevermind! Sighs...geez.

Sh: H-How about you?

Ko: Huh? Didn't you already figure it out? Boy, you're being quite slow for being a detective, you know? At this rate you'll never get to earn my frien-

Sh: No! It's not that....well, why?

Ko: ... Why..?

Sh: Y-You see, all the others I've asked have told me that their pregame selves..well...they seem to prefer despair over hope.

Ko: O-Oh-eheh, so the old U-Ultimate guy really wasn't kidding, you guys are insane!

Sh: Ah- Kokichi!

Ko: Nishishi... kidding.

Sh: Sighs...so will you answer my..?

Ko: ... I..Is it wrong for my pregame self to be a little different..?

Sh: What? No, no!

Ko: Then why'd ya bother asking?

Sh: B-Because I-

Ko: Because you w-want to understand..? Sighs...whatever, it's not like my pregame personality's that different anyway.

Sh: Sighs...in what way?

Ko: I..It's like what you said, he would kinda rather despair than hope. He...he may not like despair, but he'd r-rather that than..! Ack-

Sh: !! Kokichi!?

Ko: I... **I-I d..don't want to b-be in despair a..anymore...**

Sh: H-Huh!?

Ko: **I hate i-it, I h..hate that f-feeling...**

Sh: Kokichi, is that..?

Ko: S-Stop! ... **B..But, at least d-despairing wouldn't hurt y..you in the e-end...**

Sh: Huh?

Ko: **I-It's not w..wishful t-thinking, u..unlike h-hope....**

Sh: A-Are you Kokichi's!?

Ko: **A..At least d..despairing w-won't get y-you d..disappointed...**

Sh: Could you be his pregame-

Ko: **-b-because you a..already know t-the t-truth, you're n-not d..denying it, hoping f..for a c-chance...**

Sh: ..? Are you alri-

Ko: **... b-but...b..but I w-want a c..chance...I'm t-tired o-of always f..feeling l-like t..this....**

Sh: Kokichi...

Ko: **But... I don't d..deserve t-the c..chance...**

Sh: Uh!? 

Ko: **Now, I deserve t..to d-despair f..forever...**

Sh: No, Kokichi! No, you don't!

Ko: **Uh!? N-No, I...d..do...I'm n-not e..even the K-Kokichi y..you k-know...**

Sh: ( **...** ) I want to understand everything about Kokichi, and that means understanding you too! I want to understand all of him!

Ko: Ack- **L-Like...the n..new m-me s..said..th..there's..n-no point. Y-You'll only be dissapointed a..and r-regret i..it in th..the e-end...**

Sh: It's my choice, and I promise not to regret it... *he reaches out to Kokichi*

Ko: **GuAh!** *Kokichi fell back, like he was about to have a heart attack or something* 

Sh: Kokichi!?

Ko: **P..Please I d-didn't mean it...I'm so sorry...please don't..hu..h-hurt m-m..** *he is starting to tear up*

*Shuichi is kinda taken a back by this* 

Sh: (...I..Is this really Kokichi? He's stuttering so much...he's so timid... Kokichi's always the one that's so confident, so mysterious, and so unpredictable..., but now...) 

*he remembers what Kokichi said to him about how easy he is to read* 

Sh: (-this time.. it's like your face is the one that's an open book... I-is this real? Is he not pretending?) 

*he looks at Kokichi's definitely and genuinely terrified face*

Sh: (Ye..yeah.., h-he...he looks so v..vunerable...how? Why is he making that face..? Like I'm going to do something awful to him..? **Are you interested in doing that?** Stop.)

*he goes closer to help Kokichi up* 

Sh: Don't worry Kokichi, I won't do any-

Ko: *he slaps Shuichi's hand away* 

Sh: *he goes wide-eyed* !?

Ko: **I-I...** I told you to s-stay away from me! *he quickly gets up and runs away*

Sh: Wait no, Kokichi! *he puts his phone away and quickly chases after Kokichi who already left the classroom. When Shuichi got out of his classroom he tries to figure out where Kokichi might have gone, when suddenly..he spots Kaede*

——————————

*from Kokichi's perspective*

Ko: *runs away* ( **I-I'm sorry, Sh** umai... Wait! Uh- No! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I shouldn't be apologizing for...) *he got out of the classroom, he was now running in the halls when suddenly...* Guh! *he bumps into someone* 

Kaede: Uh- ... Kokichi?

Ko: *he looks at Kaede*

Ka: ... *she looks away, still wearing earphones maybe listening to music*

Ko: *he saw Shuichi leaving their classroom* !? *he looks at Kaede again, then quickly leaves*

Ka: ... 

Ko: *he goes into the school's courtyard, one without many students in it* Hope that- ( **N..no don't h-hope-** Shh! For fuck's sake, learn to shut up!) Hopefully, unlike my pathetic pregame self, Kayayday knows how to keep her mouth shut- Uh!? *he bumps into someone again* Argh! *this time he falls down, he looks up at the person to find out who he bumped into, and boy.. he messed up...*

???: ...

——————————

Sh: *he goes to Kaede* Kaede!

Kaede: !? (S-Shuichi?) *she had a hopeful but also stressed face, like she was waiting to hear this voice for a very long time now, but she also didn't want to ever deal with it if the day ever came*

Sh: Kaede... *he looks at her for a moment with a face longing for acknowledgment, but then he snaps out of it* I-I'm sorry to bother you with this, but it'll just be quick.

Kaede: ... *she tries not to make eye contact*

Sh: ... H-Have you seen Kokichi pass by at any chance..?

Ka: !? (Kokichi? **Oh..so this is what it's about-** N-no. **Will you choose to side with the little bastard, or your lovely sweet detective, Shuichi Saiha-** Stop! **Well, phuphuhu~ In the end, you'll have to betray one of them~** ...) *she remembered Kokichi's face which almost looked like he was about to cry* ...N-No, I..I haven't...

Sh: ..? (She finally..talked to me, after so many days- **Yeah, yeah we get it ya fanboy-** Ah-) Ahem...alright. *he turns away* 

Ka: ... *from behind she stares at him, as if longing for more*

Sh: Thank you for responding to me, Kaede. 

Ka: ...

Sh: *he faced her one last time* I hope we talk to each other again. *he gave her a warm smile then left*

Ka: ...Shuichi. (I guess, I really have been ignoring him for the past couple of days...so much for going to this school to face our pasts and to move on together... **Phuhuhu~ Who says we went here for that anyway! We could rather mess this whole place up, you know? Maybe.. that could mess with the disgusting people in this new school of ours...** No. **Huh?** You know that, that isn't all there is to it anymore, right? **...** The influence of the killing game...and him...) We c..can change.

Rantaro: Change what? *he approaches Kaede*

Ka: !?

——————————

Ra: Hello, Kaede.

Ka: R-Rantaro!? ( **Oh, it's the pathetic avocado who pathetically died first in the killing game.** )

Ra: Sup.

Ka: ...

Ra: ...Sorry, for butting in, but.. how's your class been doing?

Ka: Ah- (Oh yeah, that's right since he was originally in season 52 he's from a class a year above us.) S..So we really aren't classmates... huh?

Ra: Yeah, did you not notice?

Ka: Ah-

Ra: Well, that's understandable. Guess everyone's been off to their own world... trying to get things together... especially in here. *he points to his head* Let me guess, no one has talked to each other since the start of going to this school?

Ka: Um... well yeah, except for Kokichi and Shuichi I guess... but also.. I did notice... that you... sorry. *she is reffering to her noticing, but not really paying Rantaro's absence in mind because she was too caught up with her own problems* I just didn't really know what to think of it then...

Ra: That's alright. It's only been the first year for you guys with... them... so it really must be rough.

Ka: Them..?

Ra: You know...

Ka: Oh... is it... the pregame personalities..? ( **Ahem, I'm not really just a 'personality,' you know?** )

Ra: Yeah...

Ka: ...

Ra: It's alright, you'll get used to them.

Ka: ...I...I don't want to ever get used to someone like them...

Ra: *Rantaro went wide-eyed for a moment, but quickly returned back into his cool and layed back face* If you really choose to never get used to them, how will you guys ever reach a compromise?

Ka: ...

Ra: You need to understand each other... that's an important step to gaining your peace. This is a new chance at life after all, it would certainly be a waste if we just keep letting this bother us the whole time. What would be the point, right?

Ka: ... *she looks a way with doubt and an unsure look*

Ra: Unless, you do want your other self to really take over...

Ka: !?

Ra: So, you don't right?

Ka: ...

Ra: Then trust me, you'll have to- no... you'll need to.

Ka: *Kaede clenches her phone*

Ra: ..? *he looks at the screen of Kaede's phone, it seems to be playing the music...* Clair De Lune, huh?

Ka: !?

Ra: Heh, and here I thought you were listening to something Danganronpa related...

Ka: ...

Ra: Unless you also listen to those at times..?

Ka: U-Um...

Ra: Alright, I won't judge. If your pregame self was a Danganronpa fan before, that could explain why... *he notices Kaede's distraught expression* Sorry for pushing it... Alright, I'll leave it there for now.

Ka: ...

Ra: ...Are you planning to play that?

Ka: !? ...Y..You mean, Clair De Lune?

Ra: Yeah. Will you play it someday?

Ka: ...M..Maybe...

Ra: *he saw Kaede's sad face, so he tried cheering her up* Even if all our memories are fake, even if they gave us these supposed 'fake' talents, anything we do with them aren't.

Ka: ... *Kaede's eyes brighten*

Ra: 'Just because they gave us fake memories and talents, doesn't mean that our accomplishments using them aren't real.

Ka: ...

Ra: In fact, we could see it in a more positive light, and say that we could actually use these things for our advantage.

Ka: But... I..It brings back bad memories...

Ra: ...That's the only down side to it though... but like how our Mr. Principal said, we have to face those memories to move on.

Ka: *she finally looked at Rantaro*

Ra: Back to the 1O1 basics again, haha. 'Facing your fears.'

Ka: Pffthehe. Uh- *Kaede turns wide-eyed*

Ra: Judging by that face, you probably haven't laughed in... a very long time, huh?

Ka: ..Yeah.

Ra: Well... you'll have to do more of that. You should get used to it, especially now that we're in this school.

Ka: Huh?

Ra: Your laugh, it's pretty cute- ...pretty pleasant. It'll help make people more comfortable to talk to you. Hey, maybe you should open up to others too. If you're planning on befriending everyone again.

Ka: ( **Befriending!? Hell no, that's not what we came here for-** ) Befriending.. everyone again..? *her eyes brighten, her hope seemed to be finally coming back to her* ( **No!** That's... it. That's it!) I finally... know what to do. (I have a goal now...) *she accidentally mumbles out*

Ra: *Since Rantaro heard her, Kaede did not notice but he gave her a warm smile, then he started leaving*

Ka: *she noticed Rantaro leaving* Ah- W-Wait... (I just have to know for sure.. could I? Do I even have the right to..? Is it okay?) *she grabbed on his sleeve* Do you think I could...? *before she could finish, he already knew...*

Ra: *he smiled at her again* Yeah. I think so too.

Ka: *Kaede finally smiled again* Then... could I maybe start with.. you..?

Ra: *he was too focused in Kaede's warm smile* Huh? O-Oh?

Ka: S-Sorry... if it seems too sudden. Did I ask too early... or are you busy? I can go now if you are-

Ra: No.. no. Heh, that's not it.

Ka: Oh, alright then. You up for a quick chat then... I guess?

Ra: Yeah, sure.

Ka: *she got worried* Sorry, I-i'm not used to this anymore... I haven't talked to anyone in a while. I... miss it actually...

Ra: It's alright. It's another step to recovery, right?

Ka: Oh, yeah. That's true. *Her smile returned to her face*

Ra: So what do you want to talk about?

Ka: Um... *she suddenly remembered his death in the killing game, so her body tensed up*

Ra: *Rantaro notices, so he decided to put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down* It's alright. Let's not talk about that... for now. 

Ka: *she looks at Rantaro* 

Ra: Let's just save that conversation for next time. When... we're both ready.

Ka: *Kaede smiled at Rantaro for being understanding, and she gave him a quick nod* S..So... *she changes the subject* How have your twelve sisters been doing?

Ra: Huh?

Ka: Have you reunited with them yet..?

Ra: Oh, heh. Actually.. we never seperated in the first place.

Ka: Huh?

Ra: It was a fake memory created by the Danganronpa Team.

Ka: O-Oh...

Ra: But.. I am still glad.

Ka: Huh? You are?

Ra: Yeah, because I still have my youngest sister with me.

Ka: *she smiles warmly*

Ra: In here, I never lost my family...

Ka: ...Then.. I'm also glad then.

Ra: Oh, really?

Ka: Yes, thank you for sharing that with me.

Ra: Really? Why thank me?

Ka: ...I always thought that this new world we live in.. was terrible. That maybe living in that fake world with those fake memories was better. 

Ra: Better?

Ka: That 'nothing' in our supposed 'reality' now was good, well... that might have been the influence of my pregame self's thoughts though but... this is the reason why I rejected it. 

Ra: Rejected it? ...Do you mean.. reality?

Kaede: Yeah. I decided to reject this reality and distance myself from it. 

Ra: Rejecting reality.. huh?

Kaede: I guess.. I just didn't want to deal with it.. or accept it. 

Ra: I guess.. I could relate...

Ka: Huh?

Ra: even though it's been a while...

Ka: Really? You can?

Ra: Yeah, I mean it was only just a year ago that I first got out of the simulation in the 52nd season.

Ka: Yeah..

Ra: Heh, after I found out that my family was still with me.. of course, you'd expect me to be happy.. maybe even overjoyed.

Ka: And... you weren't?

Ra: ...At first, I wasn't. It was just really hard to believe, you know? 

Ka: So hard to believe... like how everything still felt fake?

Ra: Yeah.. it was so hard to accept... even though I really did want to accept it.. I couldn't. 

Ka: ...Reality ..our supposed reality... just felt so.. hard to swallow.. like... how? How were we able to live in a place.. a world.. like this before? 

Ra: ...I always feared and thought of the day where I would just wake up one day.. maybe out of another simulation... and find out that everything was all fake again.

Ka: Rantaro...

Ra: So I know how you guys feel... why everything might still seem fake at first.

Ka: At... first..?

Ra: Kaede.. but... I decided not to let that fear get in between me enjoying and being with my family. 

Ka: ...

Ra: So don't let that fear control you either... fight it.

Ka: ..R-Rantaro... did you win against it?

Ra: ...No, I'm still fighting against that fear even now.

Ka: ...How can you decide to fight even though you know.. that you'll suffer, and that it probably won't succeed or end well in the end... again? *she remembered the time she was dragged by the neck and got executed*

Ra: ...Kaede, I want to move on.

Ka: What?

Ra: That's the only reason.

Ka: Wait.. really?

Ra: Heh, well.. that's the simplified version of things.

Ka: O-Oh...

Ra: But well.. even if it does sound quite simple.. it's the mindset that helped me push through, it helped me learn how to understand and merge with my pregame self.

Ka: ...My pregame self always told me that our reality... our 'real' reality now was horrible... and.. she was able to convince me to believe that...

Ra: You believe that, huh? ...Do you still do..?

Ka: ...I did. I accepted that this reality was just rotten... and completely hopeless...

Ra: ...

Ka: ..Then after I was able to convince myself that, thinking that I had really 'accepted' everything as it really was then, I continued to watch the rest of the season... from my death.. till the end.

Ra: ..Even until the point where Shuichi defeated the mastermind..?

Ka: Uh- *she goes wide-eyed* Y-You..?

Ra: Yes, I was there.. with the rest of you guys. When watching the rest of the season together... everything was so... dull and.. despairing. The air felt so tight.. it felt suffocating. 

Ka: ...Yeah. I remember that.

Ra: We... all of us.. were so deep in despair. We didn't know what to do anymore... but then...

Ka: Yeah... but then he..

Ra: we got to that...

Ka: To the part where Shuichi...

Ra: Where our Ultimate Detective fought and defeated the mastermind..

Ka: With neither hope nor despair... 

Ra: Heh. Pfft...

Ka: Huh? What's so funny? 

Ra: I.. I saw your face in that moment.

Ka: Wha- Huh? 

Ra: You... it all surprised us... and filled us with hope again.

Ka: Hope... yeah, that's what happened. That's when I realized and started doubting my pregame self's beliefs... I realized.. how I just ran away... I felt so ashamed..

Ra: ..So that's why you...

Ka: I couldn't face him after that. That's why I was afraid to finally meet him again... and I.. I-I continued to run away.

Ra: Then stop.

Ka: Huh?

Ra: Don't run away anymore.

Ka: ...

Ra: And plus, you shouldn't feel ashamed.

Ka: But.. I deserve this. I don't deserve to be friends with him again, I deserve to **despair...**

Ra: Don't feel ashamed for hoping again. Realizing your mistakes and hoping to be able to make amends... Look at it from a different perspective.

Ka: *her eyes brighten with.. hope and the longingness for someone to have finally said that to her...*

Ra: Kaede.. after getting out of the simulation, we were the first ones to go out.. so I got to pay a lot of attention to you.. and you were always so.. in despair...

Ka: ... (I felt really bad for killing you... so I felt guilty a lot whenever I saw you in the first few weeks of having to stay together for therapy.. and having to watch the remaining participants try to survive the killing game. It got a little bit better once the others started waking up from the simulation.)

Ra: It was actually really hard to watch, honestly it was really just that sad to see that it might've even made me despair myself. 

Ka: I-I'm sorry.. that I killed-

Ra: No.. that's not what I meant. Plus, you didn't.. and I knew that from the start.

Ka: Huh? You figured that out? Even from back then?

Ra: *he smiles* Yes, when watching the first class trial come to a close.. I thought that it still didn't make any sense... that there was still something missing. I remembered the ball missing me, then it all went black. I wasn't convinced.. and I'm glad that hunch turned out to be right when Shuichi proved you innocent at the last class trial. 

Ka: *she smiles as well* He really did keep his promise.. to keep searching for the truth, never running away from it. That's something I can't.. do.

Ra: ..You may have not been able to do it before.. but you can now.

Ka: Now..?

Ra: Yes, you can't change the past, but you can change the future. So change.. and make the decision to move forward. 

Ka: M-Move forward...

Ra: Kaede... when I saw your face that day... when we learned that it's alright not to just go with despair nor hope... the look on your face.. *he remembered her making the happiest face she had ever made before.. one filled with so much hope* I really am looking forward to maybe seeing you make that face again in the future.

Ka: H-Huh?

Ra: Nothing. Could you care to share the music?

Ka: Oh, a-alright. *she gives one of her earphones to Rantaro, so that they could listen to Clair De Lune together*

Ra: Thank you, Kaede.

Ka: No, it's completely fine. I should be the one thanking you.

Ra: Huh?

Ka: You kept giving me advice... always encouraging me.

Ra: Ah.. so that was it. *Rantaro's cheeks flushed pink a little*

Ka: I'm really glad I befriended you first, Rantaro.

Ra: ...I'm glad here too.

——————————

*Kaito's perspective*

*This takes place a few minutes earlier before lunch even started*

Kaito: ...

*Kaito is in the courtyard skipping class, and he seems to not be only one*

???: Here, dude. *a man with blond hair and blood red eyes gives him cigarettes*

Kaito: Uh, sorry. Not really into that kinda- 

???: Sighs.. *he frowns as he takes his box of cigarettes back* Yeah, yeah. I figured.

Kaito: ( **Shut up, and just fucking take it!** Uh, hell no! Even if you're the one telling me to.. No, especially since 'you are' the one telling me to do this, I won't do it-)

???: I think I've seen you before...

Kaito: Huh?

???: I meant in my pregame memories.

Kaito: O-Oh...

???: *he moves closer* Yeah.. I've definitely seen you before!

Kaito: In my life before the killing game?

???: Yeah, duh. Y-You're the.. yeah, you're definitely that dude! Hey guys come over here and check this guy out! *he calls to what seems to be his other rebel friends*

Kaito: What, dude? Who are you? I only just decided to skip here, I don't think I've had any other relation to you before... ( **Hehe..heh.** What? ..Did you like.. know this guy before or something? **...** Wait, are you fricking serious-)

???: We are the people who skip school, so rebel buddies like us need to hang out and stick together if ya catch my drift?

Kaito: Uh- What?

???: You know.. to help each other out, especially when one gets in trouble? *his friends approached them*

Kaito: Seriously, who are-

???: It's the Ultimate Delinquent you're talking to!

Ultimate Delinquent: And you must be.. Kaito Momota, aren't cha?

Kaito: You know me? From the 53rd season?

Ultimate Delinquent: No, I don't watch that crap! I already told ya that I knew you from your life before!

Kaito: O-Oh.. you did? ( **Ohoho? This is gonna get interesting...** )

UD: Plus, I was never a fan of that show anyway. I only joined the 52nd season since I... wanted to get the survivor prize money.

Kaito: ... (52nd.. like... Rantaro's season?)

UD: And I imagine.. you had the same reason then..?

Kaito: Uh-

UD: Pffthaha! I'm right, ain't I? Wow, I heard a lot about ya before.. that you were one of the strongest of the bunch! I was really looking forward to fighting with ya, but cha had to go on and join the 53rd season first!

Kaito: W-What? Did we really know each other before.. like did we talk and stuff?

UD: No, you dumbass! Damn.. you must be your fake personality self right now.. cause you're acting like such a wimp and.. a retarded-ass. Seriously, if I were to fight with someone like you now.. I'd be so fucking disappointed I'd walk out the fight myself! ..Maybe, break a few of your bones first before then, but yeah.. I'd still walk out.

Kaito: Wait, what?

UD: I only said that I recognized you before, didn't say anything 'bout being buddies and shit.. or even ever meeting ya in the first place! 

Kaito: O-Oh...

UD: Anyway, what's your talent Momota? Ya see my guys over here? This one is the Ultimate Rebel.

Ultimate Rebel: *a man with chesnut hair, grayish golden eyes, and tanned skin approaches* Fuck you. I wanted to introduce myself.

UD: See? Even has the guts to rebel against me.

UR: It fucking ain't rebelling, just speaking my mind.

UD: Right whatever 'definition' ya want to call 'rebelling.'

UR: I fucking hate you.

UD: Then leave the gang.

UR: ...

UD: Haha.

UR: Fuck you to death.

???: Great bonds ya'll. *another man approaches, his eyes seem to have a light bluish grey color and his hair was black with light blonde streaks through it*

UR&UD: Shut up!

Kaito: Uh..

???: Anyway, while they're over there bitching- ahem sorry about the words we're using.

Kaito: Uh.. None taken?

???: Imma introduce myself over here, I'm the Ultimate Fighter!

UR: Boringgg!

UD: You bitch! I was supposed to introduce ya, remember I'm the leader or did ya somehow get fucking amnesia?

Ultimate Fighter: Haha, excuse their language. Guess their favorite word today is 'fuck or fucking' ..yeah sorry about that.

Kaito: Uh.. yeah sure. You're actually pretty cool.

UF: You mean compared to the others?

UD: Get me a pistol tomorrow, this ain't gonna stand.

UR: Get it fucking yourself!

Kaito: Uh.. yeah. No kidding.

UF: You see, I'm the Ultimate Fighter, right? Our supposed 'leader' right now commanded me to fight for 'peace' since we're in 'this school' and all.

UD: I did not fucking command that!

UR: No use lying...

UD: On second thought, I'm gonna use that pistol tomorrow to shoot someone else in my gang.

UR: ...Try but fail. Then we'll realize who really is the tougher one!

UD: Hah! Such sad wishful thinking.

UR: Just spitting out facts!

UF: Anyway, he also commanded me to 'fight' against 'despair' so I'm kinda being this group's-

UD: Gang's!

UF: Ahem.. gang's... I'm kinda being this 'gang's' mental and morale support right now~

UR: Like we fucking even needed any of it!

UF: I guess you could say I'm this gang's protector~

UD&UR: As. If.

*they looked at each other, annoyed that they both said the same thing*

UD&UR: Fuck you.

UD: Whatever, anyway could our so-called 'protector' ask 'em the question already?

UF: Yes, dear leader~ 

UD: If you're gonna call me 'leader' then please.. say it in a 'cooler' kinda way.

UR: He means in a 'tougher' kinda way.

UD: Fucking same thing! Just don't sound weird.

UF: Haha, sure.. sure dear leader.

Kaito: Dear leader?

UF: Yes, I like to call 'em that~

UD: No, he doesn't and he never did.

UR: Pshh.. liar.

UD: Sorry 'bout my guys, they both keep bitching about 'untrue' stuff.

UR: He meant 'facts!'

UD: And one of them really wants to get some broken bones today!

Kaito: Haha... 'lies,' huh? (That reminds me... **Haha-** Shit.)

UF: Anyway, I was going to ask.. what might be your talent?

Kaito: Huh?

UF: Well.. we already told you ours.. so in a fair kind off exchange... ya gotta tell us yours in return!

Kaito: What? No! I-

UF: Or... things might get ugly~

Kaito: ..Y-You could just watch the show though.. to find out-

UD: We don't wanna 'watch' the fucking piece of 'crap' though, so better tell us in this way.

UR: What? Are ya just too wimpy?

Kaito: What? No- **Of course fucking not, bitch.**

UD: Oh?

UR: Then tell us already, slow poke!

Kaito: ...Sighs.. Well.. i-it's the- *he prepares himself to sound cool but then he was cut off by...* **It's the fucking Ultimate Astronaut, ya shithead.**

**——————————**

UD: ..Oh? Is this the pregame personality I see?

Kto: **Ya got that right, welcome me to the party!**

UR: Pfft- Astronaut.

UF: Hey, hey.. being an astronaut has its perks!

UD: ...Pfffthaha! Guess I wasn't totally fucking insane when considering you to join my gang! Well, whaddya think? Wanna be one of my guys?

UF: Oh? Astronaut and violence doesn't mix though~

**Kto** : Ahaha, I'm afraid you got that a little wrong there, buddy.

UD: Oh?

**Kto** : I ain't the one that's gonna join somebody's gang... 

*he points his index finger at the Ultimate Delinquent* 

**Kto** : Ya heard of me, right? One of the strongest? Heh, actually.. I was planning on taking ya down too.

UD: Haha!

**Kto** : The best against the best.. but you just had to go and join this fucking show's 52nd season.. and then.. everybody started talking about how awesome you were..

UD: ...

**Kto** : joining the sick killing game even though it's a fucking death sentence? No one even knows what happens to the casts after the show or heck.. 

UF & UR: ...

**Kto** : no one even really knew if it was all just a simulation or not? I mean come on, you'd literally have to be fucking insane.

UD: Wow, even the so-called Kaito Momota himself admired me, heh.

**Kto** : Oh trust me, I definitely don't now. Just after the whole season aired.. people started talking about what a wuss you were.. all of the fucking gangs and fights started to be treated as some kind off joke because of you.

UD: Oh, no. Don't give me that. You know it's the Ultimate Delinquet's job to cause a ruckus.

**Kto** : Yeah, in a so-called 'cool' kinda way, right? The things that I've heard have all made you sound so wimpy.. I seriously felt like a fool for ever hoping to fight against someone that's as supposedly 'strong' as you. Guess the killing game proved us all wrong...

*UF & UR moved quickly, now with UD, UF, and UR forming a triangle shape with Kaito in the middle, they have surrounded him*

UD: Better watch whatcha say, I already told ya.. I ain't here to talk about that killing 'garbage.'

**Kto** : Better watch what 'you' say before you embarrass the people like 'us' even more.

UD: Time's ticking, here to join the party or what?

**Kto** : Heh, I already told ya.. it's not me who should be begging to join. It's you guys.

UD: Hah! You don't even have a gang anymore, right? They all left ya after you 'supposedly' became insane and decided to join the killing garbage, like this so-called wuss over here. *he points to himself* Probably thought you'd turn out like me too, and embarrass all the gangs, sadly they were half right.

**Kto** : Tsk.

UD: Thanks for confirming to me what was your talent a while ago, heh.. also thanks to some intel I got.. I actually found out some basic stuff about 'ya.' Of course, without having to sit on my ass watching that stupid killing crap.

**Kto** : Ain't about 'me.' It's about my 'fake' new self, right?

UD: Haha, whatever you say man.. but like seriously? Becoming a so-called Ultimate Astronaut, seriously what was wrong with your head..? Well that definitely didn't help, with getting redemption for all the gangs.. and you being a total delusional fool, spouting useless and barf inducing shit, definitely made everything worse. Not to mention, ya also failed to win the whole shitty killing rubbish!

**Kto** : Look who's talking? What a serious joke you are...

UD: Who messed up more, me or you? I seriously can't tell.

Kto: **At least I wasn't a wuss throughout the whole thing.** (... **Haha, still a fucking wimp though!**....) **Anyway, you have no right to turn down my offer.**

UD: What? Told ya, you don't have any guys left. 'You' don't have a gang anymore. So what's there to join?

**Kto** : Exactly why I'm forming a new one right now.

UD: Uh- Pffthahah!

**Kto** : What? Ya want to keep being a wuss forever?

UD: Ahaha..ha.... *he suddenly stops laughing*

**Kto** : Want to stop embarrassing all of us already? If you still have any trace of a man left in you, then get off your high horse already!

UD: *he looks at Kaito seriously and dead in the eye*

**Kto** : ..because you know that I can make it happen, this is 'your' fucking chance for redemption. Take it!

UD: ..More like 'our' chance for redemption.

**Kto** : Pffft! The more gruesome we fall down, the more awesome we are, getting back up.

UD: Guess your 'fake' personality wasn't the only one that likes to spout out cringey shit like that.

**Kto** : When ya gotta be the leader, you gotta find a way to encourage the morale of your gang.

UD: Pffft.. ya right. If your gang needs to get babied like that, they ain't a very strong gang in the first place.

**Kto** : Geez, ya just need that 'patience.' Annoying, right? I know, but since you're that impatient, why don't you use all of that in making your decision now.

UD: ..Heh.

**Kto** : You know, I can help. I might not be interested in fighting you anymore, but I still just might be 'somewhat' interested in teaming up.

UD: What? Like a 'gang merge' or something..?

**Kto** : Technically, yeah.

UD: Wow, I sure don't see your gang anywhere.

**Kto** : ...

UD: Hah.

**Kto** : Haha.. you're 'very' funny, ya know that?

UD: Hah.. My grandpa- ..A certain old geezer used to always say that if I didn't choose to become a so-called piece of shit, I'd be a clown instead.

**Kto** : Heh, I can see why.

UD: That was a joke, learn to get my humor.

**Kto** : Oh, shit. That was?

UD: Shut up.

**Kto** : Also, thought I heard someone say the word grandpa-

UF: Pfft...

UD: You're hearing things, get your ears checked.

**Kto** : Wow.. You really are a wuss.

UD: And you're starting to become an annoying piece of shit.

**Kto** : You're welcome, thanks for admitting I'm awesome.

UD: Argh- What?

UR: An annoying piece of shit that likes to spit out 'facts' though!

UD: Whose gang are you in again?

UR: Sorry, can't remember.

UD: W-What?

UF: So what's your decision, dear leader?

UD: Uh..

**Kto** : Time's ticking, right?

UD: Ha..ha. You sure do know how to create 'such' great deals. *he says sarcastically*

**Kto** : If I didn't, I wouldn't be one of the strongest.

UD: Sure, sure.

**Kto** : Fine then, maybe it's not me and just your 'indecisiveness.'

UD: Why.. you piece of s-

UF: Pfft~

UR: Hahah! That's so true-

UD: Shut. Up.

UR: ..Pfft, at least there's 'someone' here that tells the truth.

UD: I have no idea what that guy is talking about, he just doesn't make any sense sometimes. Such a bother, right?

UR: Uh- No, your cover-ups like that are what's bothering here!

UD: Anyway, you know what? I deal with annoying and bothersome people all the time, so you ain't any different.

**Kto** : Yeah.. I can tell. *he glances at UF and UR*

UR: You're looking at the wrong person. *he glances at UD*

UF: Huh? *plays innocent*

UD: *he rolls his eyes* Yeah, glad you get the picture. That's exactly why, having one more won't be too much trouble. You're probably less annoying and troublesome than my guys here anyway.

UR: Huh? What was that?

UF: Aw, now we feel betrayed.

UR: Argh... Shut up. Don't speak for me.

UF: Hehee, oh I'm right?

UR: Die!

UF: Heh, you already did that in our killing game.

UR: Uh-

**Kto** : Hey, I'm gonna be the leader now, so I'm gonna have to be the one dealing with 'you twerps.'

UF&UR: ...

UD: ...Pffthaha! Never, been this demoted before.

**Kto** : You should've seen it coming, especially after your season.

UD: ..Keep fucking insulting me or whatever, I don't give a damn.. just keep that mouth of yours shut when it comes to that killing garbage.

**Kto** : Sorry, did I keep 'hitting' a nerve?

UD: Heh.. will somebody keep 'hitting' a certain someone's head soon? Don't worry, they'll be sure to be careful not to crack it open. 

Kto: **Make sure to use delicate hands, alright? I've been dying for a massage.** ( **Oh, and wasn't there a certain someone that used to-** Stop!)

UD: Haha.. that's certainly not my job.. *he looks at UF* go to em!

UF: Huh? Why me? I'm not gentle at all, I'm the fighter!

UD: I know, how ironic.

UF: Come on, leader!

UD: No, 'dear?'

UF: Oh?

UD: Psh.. Don't misinterpret.

**Kto** : Alright, kidding.. kidding. I just want an answer.. now.

UD: ..Pfftheheh, I really can't remember the last time I wasn't the so-called leader... 

UF: ...

UR: ...

UD: Ah.. that's right.

UF&UR: ...

UD: Is this gonna free me..? *he looks up* Maybe...

UR: ..Shut up! Ya big wuss! 

UF: Uh-

UD: ...

UR: ..Tch, dammit. 

UD: *he lowered his head, stayed silent, and did not face them* 

UR: ...Don'tcha dare step down, or else ya really will be the biggest wuss!

UF: *he holds UR back* 

UR: Uh!? *he looks at UF*

UF: *he shook his head, as if to tell UR to let it go* 

UR: *he stopped* ...

UF: *after that, UF lets go of UR* ...

UR: Sighs... dammit.. No, damn you. *he looked at UD again*

UD: *he looks at UF and UR* ..Tch, I'm doing this not because I've completely given up. I'm doing this because I still have... hope. Damn, that sounded corney. 

UF: And cheesy.

UD: Uh-

UF: Just like you~

UR: Fuck you and your cheese hair...

UD: Ugh.. w-whatever, I want to try this out.. to have a 'fresh start.'

UR: Fresh start my ass-

UD: And hey, if it all goes well.. maybe things would finally go back to how they used to be. 

UF: ...

UR: ...

UD: ..Nah, that's too optimistic as fuck, but.. it's better than just waiting for nothing, right my g- ...right guys?

UF: ...D-Do we have to..?

UR: ..No, damn you. You're only doing this because you 'have' given up-

UF: Do you command me to obey with this decision, dear lead- ...d-do you?

UD: ...

**Kto** : Do we have a deal then..? 

UD: Sighs... *he smiled but it somehow looked a little.. sad* Dang.. I always knew that I was somehow going to have to run into you some day.. that maybe you.. could be the one we needed to...

**Kto** : Rise to the top again? Get an actual shot at coming back? Have your redemption..?

UD: ...

**Kto** : Or... *his eyes drifted towards UF and UR* ..to just get things back to normal again?

UD: Uh- *his eyes brighten*

**Kto** : For your so-called 'guys-'

UD: I get the picture. *he scratched his head*

**Kto** : Sweet deal, right? 

UD: Heh. Can't believe I actually tried to find ya... after our killing crap... to beat ya.. the supposed strongest after I was banned... so that I could redeem myself again. 

UF: ...

UR: ...

UD: It was the only thing I thought could work.. my only hope... but.. ya just had to go and join the 53rd season before I could... 

**Kto** : Sighs... great timing, I know. But anyway, if ya really want to get back 'that' much.. now all you need to do is make me your supposedly 'insane king.'

UF: *he got wide-eyed*

UR: ...

UD: King? Wow, guess you really do think that highly of yourself, Mr. King.

**Kto** : Am I not supposed to? I mean I could understand why 'you' can't.. but you gotta understand I'm leagues better than you.

UD: ...

**Kto** : I mean.. I have to admit that my speeches, from our killing game, did need 'help,' but at least I wasn't the one always 'bawling' in my cast.

UF&UR: *they tensed up*

UD: ...

**Kto** : Oops, sorry. That's only what I heard, and I know that our pregame selves aren't exactly how we always act in reality, I mean that's pretty obvious.. so I guess I can't completely say 'just yet' that you really.. absolutely have 'no right' to be the leader of a gang ever again, especially after your 'character' in the killing game... 

UR: ...

UF: ...

UD: .....

**Kto** : Wait.. have you actually merged with your pregame self already? Heh..he. *he chuckled, then his tone became more serious* If so.. that makes it way more disgusting. ..Actually, you don't even deserve to be in 'another' gang ever again.

UR: Watch it.

UF: We don't talk about the killing game- ..garbage.

**Kto** : Oh? Well.. yeah? Who's supposed to be the leader now again..? Woah, your old leader must've really sucked that much, seeing that none of you know what it means to be put in your place.

UD: *he was silent when suddenly...* ...Pffthahahah! *he laughed loudly, he wiped away the tears caused by that intense laughter* Hah..ah... alright. You can stop with that 'hilarious' comedy right now.

**Kto** : ..Hilarious? No, nah. I don't think ya heard me correctly.. I was being serious-

UD: Who's the leader 'right now,' again?

**Kto** : ...

UF&UR: ...

UD: Hm.. if I recall, we haven't exactly agreed to anything yet.

**Kto** : ..So do you intend to just throw this away, as well as all the man left in you? Do you seriously just give up-

UD: Not in the slightest, ya jackass. 

**Kto** : ...

UD: Since I was the 'originally' insane delinquent around here.. *he goes up to Kaito, not caring about 'safety' anymore*

**Kto** : *he did not even budge, showing that he does not care because he does not think of UD as a threat*

UD: ...I'll still be the 'insane king.'

**Kto** : ...

UD: Hahah! Call yourself a god or whatever, but that title is still gonna be mine.

**Kto** : ...You have a lot of guts. Taking on that 'name' again... That audacity of yours.. is something else. 

UD: Hahah! I take that as a compliment.

**Kto** : *he stared at UD seriously, then he suddenly dropped all that tension* Heh.. he. So.. I'll let this one slide for now.. *he approaches UD closer and whispers* I'll be sure to show you how much better that 'name' fits me than whatever joke you are, throughout my time as your leader.

UD: Heh. Guess that'll be something hilarious to look forward to.

**Kto** : *he passes UD* We'll see.. then you'll realize how much of a pathetic piece of crap you really are.

UD: ...Deal.

**Kto** : *he slowly turned back and reached his hand out for UD to shake to seal the deal* Guess it's official? There's no going back here, cheese hair.

UD: Don't call me cheese hair when your hair style literally defies gravity. 

**Kto** : Taking the hand or not, thought you were impatient?

UD: I can be patient or impatient any day, whatever fits the mood more. *he shaked Kaito's hand* Nice working with ya. Leader...

**Kto** : Heh. Glad you learned your place real quick.

UF: *he stayed silent looking to the side, at UR*

UR: *he looked away from UF and decided to stay silent*

UD: I 'am' impatient right now.

**Kto** : Really? You keep switching, gotta say it's a little annoying.

UD: Told ya, being the leader of my gang means that you're gonna have to get used to working with annoying and troublesome people all the time.

UF&UR: *they both look to the side, acting as if they were innocent or like they had no idea in the matter*

UF: *he started whistling as he played innocent*

**Kto** : Forgot to include yourself. Meh. I'm patient right now anyway.

UD: Sorry, but since I'm impatient right now.. I just gotta know. Do you actually have a goal in mind here? A plan? 

**Kto** : ...

UD: What? Do you actually intend to just go with the flow or something?

**Kto** : Heh.

UD: Well, that's actually fucking stupid-

*Ding dong bing bong*

——————————

*the school bell rings*

*it is now lunch time*

UF: OoOo.. I'm actually pretty hungry.

UR: Can we all go now?

UD: Well.. well, there goes the bell. Better hurry up and make up your mind before people start flooding in here.

**Kto** : Not many people choose to go to this courtyard in the first place.

UD: Duh. That's why the guys and I chose to skip here in the first place.

**Kto** : Heh. Wow, wow.. same here.

UD: Great minds think alike.

**Kto** : Bleh. That was cringey.

UD: Not as cringey as your speeches-

**Kto** : Alright, I get it.

UD: Your goatee and hair style as well.

**Kto** : You fucking asshole...

UF: Hm.. I wonder what should I call you?

**Kto** : Not gonna call me "dear leader," huh?

UF: Nope~ That's only reserved for him.

**Kto** : Well.. now I know where your loyalties still lie.

UF: ...

UD: Psh..

UR: Ugh... hurry up ya guys.

UD: Sighs... Anyway, time's ticking again.. remember?

**Kto** : ...Sighs, course I have a plan. I intend to...

UD: Really now.. you do?

**Kto** : *he grinned*

UD: And what supposedly 'is' this plan?

**Kto** : Heh.. he. There's this specific group I wish to target.

UR: Yay! Will there be bloodshed?

**Kto** : Heh, if ya want there to be...

UR: ...Meh. I was just kidding.

UF: Just admit what you like and don't like~

UR: Shut up!

UD: Oh? A group you say? Speak up.

**Kto** : Heh.

UD: Ha.. this group must be very interesting for you.. if you're getting this excited.

**Kto** : ..Yeah, right. They're called... D.I.C.E.

——————————

UD: Huh? D.I.C.E.? Now that's a weird name, we ain't here to gamble, you know?

**Kto** : Duh. They're a group of troublemakers... *he made a sly grin* Hehe.. and I heard from the olden days.. you really hated people like that...

UD: ...

UF&UR: *they became alerted*

Kto: Actually.. most of the gangs and the people you actually beated up back then were like that..

UR: ...

UF: ...

UD: ...Whatever ..anyway are these supposed people a bunch of rebels or something?

UR: Excuse me, bitch-

**Kto** : Heh. They're a group of people that loves to cause 'mayhem,' they basically commit petty crimes and stuff.

UD: Psh.. never heard of 'em.

**Kto** : You haven't, but I 'have,' and I even know the leader of this gang.

UF: Oh.. but I heared that this supposed group was 'all just' in the 53rd season.

UD: Huh?

UR: So it ain't real?

UD: Spit it out-

**Kto** : Shh, sh! I'm the leader now.

UD: ...Sighs, guess I shoulda told ya this before.. 

UF: Uh-

UD: but.. he's this gang's informant.

UF: Nooo! I've been exposed~

**Kto** : Well, that's convenient. You're not only the 'fighter' but you're also the kind off 'sly spy' of the group. Heh. You snake.

*UD and UR say at the same time*

UR: Hey! He's not the only one that can kick ass.

UD: Hey, he ain't the only one that can break some bones.

*UD and UR looked at each other after*

UD&UR: Oh. For. Fuck's. Sake.

UF: Hm.. hmm~ *he giggled a bit* A 'spy' is a little too much. You talk as if I'm doing something sneaky.

**Kto** : Heh, am I wrong?

UF: ...

**Kto** : Just kidding, just kidding. You're just gonna be useful, that's all.

UF: Haha, great.

**Kto** : Maybe.. a little troublesome too.

UF: Huh?

**Kto** : Oh, it's nothing, ya shitty protector. Just take my orders too.

UF: Yay! I'm this gr- gang's protector again!

**Kto** : Ya don't need to call 'this' a group anymore, with me as your leader, you're welcome to call it a 'gang' now!

UD: *he rolled his eyes* Anyway, he said that D.I.C.E. is actually only just in the game. What's that supposed to mean? What are you planning?

**Kto** : Look, just because 'it was in the game, doesn't mean that it isn't real in real life.'

UR: Look, I was just sayin...

UF: Fair enough~

UD: ...Then where is this 'supposed' leader?

**Kto** : Don't worry.. having a 'great' talk with him is what has been on my mind this whole time.

UD: Oh? A 'great' talk, huh? Heh. So where is this supposed troublemaker?

**Kto** : He's actually closer.. much closer than expected. If you know what I mean?

UD: Oh?

UF: Hehee.

UR: Huh? Is he in this courtyard spying on us or something?

**Kto** : Heh. Close but not 'that' close. 

UR: Then where is the guy then? Be specific.

**Kto** : He's here, right here. ..In this shitty school.

UD: An Ultimate.. of course. I see...

**Kto** : Oh, but be careful.. after all.. he is a liar.

UD: Huh? *he looked at UF who gives him a nod, maybe signifying that what Kaito said was true* Interesting.

**Kto** : Yeah, don't be too gullible around the guy.

UD: Ya take me for a fool or what? Alright, are we 'bout to find guy now?

**Kto** : Ya really are impatient, you know that?

UD: Wouldn't have climbed to the top so fast back then if I weren't.

**Kto** : Haha, but you aren't like how you were back then..

UD: Heh.. he. *he chuckled, a sad chuckle* 

UF: ...

UR: Sighs...

**Kto** : Anyway, I've got an idea of where the little rascal might be.

UD: ..Oh? You must know him well.

**Kto** : We had a little history together back then.. also... I am his killer after all.

UD: Uh-

UR: You mean like...

UF: In the game.

**Kto** : Yeah.. how hilarious. *he started heading towards the exit of the courtyard* Be sure to get ready to teach 'em a lesson or two. The most effective way to hit a gang hard is to always go for the support of the group.. the thing that keeps them together.. in this case... the leader. 

Kto: ( **Argh-** No! No, I ain't gonna let you! Even if it is that little rascal, I won't.. I refuse to give in and lose to you- **Why can't you get it through your thick skull? Your efforts will be pointless.** Uh- **Give in. I'm stronger than you, and you can't do anything about it.** ... **Glad, you're finally starting to get the picture.** )

UD: Sighs.. sure, whatever you say man. As long as he 'is' the jackass you say he is...

**Kto** : Trust me, if he wasn't a jackass why would everyone in our cast hate him so much in that killing game- Oh, sorry.. since I'm the leader now.. I'll be saying "killing game" without any regard for whatever your feelings are about it now, alright?

UF: *he glares at Kaito for a moment* 

UD: ...Psh. ..If ya think it's that fucking necessary.

**Kto** : It ain't really.. it's just a fucking nuisance to try and avoid saying.

UF: ...

UR: ..Meh. Not gonna lie, it was for me too.

UD: Excuse me?

UR: Shh! Now that we're on the same... level. Could we spar again some time? Then.. we'll really see the true results-

UD: Keep on dreaming of that delusional 'fantasy.'

UR: Facts!

UF: Sighs... great bonds.. Yup, great bonds.

**Kto** : Do they always do this shit?

UF: Yep. *he looked away from Kaito, who was now reaching the doors to exit the courtyard*

**Kto** : Well.. that was a quick response... Sighs.. *he was about to reach the door* ..About that kid... that 'so-called' fucking leader... Heh.. heh. *he had an idea of where Kokichi might be* Nowadays, he's always hanging around that emo detective kid- Uh! *he bumped into someone.. and what do you know.. it is...*

Kokichi: Argh! *he fell down*

Kaito: ...

————————————

C H A P T E R 1 | FUTURE'S PEAK | REJECTING REALITY...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to leave it here for now. Also, I need a name for this Ultimate Delinquet guy and his friends, so feel free to leave suggestions in the comments down below. Your name suggestions will be greatly appreciated! 😊 See, you guys in the next chapter! I wonder what will happen to Kaito and Kokichi, what sort of drama will they bring?


End file.
